Time Is Healing
by Shyra Rhoades
Summary: It's sixth year and Hermione couldn't have a worse start. But, will things start looking up when Malfoy-of all people-is actually being nice to her? But what is he hiding, and why is he trying to protect her? Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have no ownership of any of these characters...*tear* But, the story line is completely mine! Mwhahahahahaha! Hope you enjoy it and please leave me lots of comments.

**Warning! This author hardly has time for updating so you as the reader will have to bear with her! :)**

**

* * *

**

My previous years at Hogwarts definately started off better than this one. I, Hermione Granger, almost missed the train because of a faulty cart, had to sit in a car full of squirrely first years and now, I am being filed off of the Hogwarts Express poked and prodded by god knows who and can't seem to find Ron and Harry. A sudden flash of lightning in the sky and a loud crack make me jump.

"Not afraid of a little thunderstorm, are we Granger?" A snide voice commented to me from behind. Drops of rain began to pour from the sky as the first years were plowing through on their way to the boats with Hagrid.

"Malfoy." I said as I began to look through my bag for my raincoat or umbrella. God dang it, were did my mother put it? I felt my clothes getting heavy with water as I looked back up at Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, his two loyal cronies stood on either side of him. Crabbe held an umbrella over Malfoy and the other two stood in the rain. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"And I see you are the same filthy little mudblood you always were." He said as the three of them stepped forewards towards me in unison. I looked down at my shoes as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Where the hell were Ron and Harry? Suddenly, I felt breath on my cheek and the rain wasn't hitting me anymore. I looked up and saw Malfoy's peircing grey eyes looking into mine. He had a smirk on his face, well he ALWAYS has a smirk on his face.

"Step off Malfoy." I said quietly as I glared at him. He just stood there and leaned closer towards me.

"You know Granger, I was wrong." He whispered into my ear. I felt my blood run cold, just what was he playing at? "You have changed. You've grown into a woman."

I then realized a hard pressure on my breast and looked down to see Malfoy's pale bony fingers groping me. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as I felt the heat rise to my face. I then realized that I was wearing a plain white button up blouse, which was now completely soaked through exposing my red bra. I froze in place. I wanted so badly to slap Malfoy across his face, or punch him again like I did in 3rd year, but I couldn't find the composure to move. Then, it was too late. He and his croonies were stalking off with the crowd and I was left behind to get drenched again. I opened my bag again to look for a jacket, any thing to cover myself up with, but I couldn't find anything.

"Hermione? You look like a train wreck!" I heard the voice as it was exiting the train. I turned to see two tall and lanky boys walking my way. Both of them had bright orange hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes, and were completely identical in everyway. Very few people could tell them apart, I was one of those few people.

"Thanks Fred, you really know how to charm a girl." I said sarcastically. As they each stepped onto the concrete, they opened identical umbrellas. I quickly joined them underneath and sighed. "Either of you got an extra robe, I kinda have a problem."

"No worries Hermione." George said as he opened his bag and pulled out an oversized Hogwarts robe. I happily wrapped myself in it and smiled in the warmth. "Unlike Fred, I got the gene of gentlemany."

"Yes, and I got the brains." Fred said nudging me softly. "Especially since I know that 'gentlemany' isn't a word."

I laughed softly and we began to walk towards the carriges that would take us to our beloved school. "Either of you seen Ron or Harry?"

"No." Fred said quickly.

"Haven't seen them at all." George added.

"Not since we boarded." Fred replied. "Speaking of which-"

"I don't recall seeing you with them." George said. "Did you get there early or something?"

"No, late." I heard them both gasp sarcastically and couldn't help but laugh. "I know, this year is starting off rough. I was late, couldn't find them, and then I was harrassed by Malfoy and soaked to the bone."

"WHAT?" They said together. "YOU WERE HARRASSED BY MALFOY?"

I nodded slowly and laughed as their jaws dropped and they stopped walking. I stopped next to them, "It's no big deal guys-really."

"Are you kidding?" Fred said angrily. "Hermione, you are like the little sister we never had,"

"But you do have a little sister, remeber Ginny?" I said jokingly.

"But she doesn't count." George said.

"She acts just like a boy." Fred agreed.

"She doesn't even wear girl clothes!" George laughed and put his arm around me. "You are truly a girl, and we can tell."

He pointed at my chest and laughed as I turned bright red. I punched him lightly in the arm. "So I grew a little over the summer, why does everyone have to tease me about it?"

"A little?" Fred said with a smirk.

"More like TONS!" George added.

"I'd say you went from a dainty b cup-"

"To a blistering d!"

"Shut up you two!" I said as we approached the carriges.

"Hermione!" I heard echo across the forest. I finally saw him, one of my two best friends. Ron ran to me and hugged me tight holding his umbrella.

"Where were you? What happened? Are you okay? Why weren't you on the train earlier? What-"

I cut him off mid-sentence as I punched him in the arm.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron said angrily as he rubbed his arm.

"For not waitng for me when we got off the train." I said as I hugged him.

"Well, it's not like you were alone. You had these two nimrods to keep you company." Ron pointed at Fred and George. "What are you two doing back here anyways?"

"Didn't you read the letters for this term Ron?" I said matter-of-factly. "Dumbledore hired them."

"Hired them? For what?" He asked.

"Honestly don't you read anything other than the books list?" I sighed and pulled out my letter I had gotten in Owl Post only days before. "Dumbledore said that 'Due to the reappearance of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, I have added and new addition to our staff. Mr. Fred and George Weasley shall be employed under my services to oversee all activities, non-school related, and be sure to keep morale at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at an all time high during these dark times.'"

"So, Ron," Fred said as he and his twin stood on either side of their younger brother. "I wouldn't be calling us nimrods."

"At least not to our faces." George added.

"Especially if you want to be included in all the fun." Fred laughed as he handed Ron a candy. "Be a good boy now."

They swiftly walked away and got into a half full carrige. The carrige pulled away and I saw Ron eagerly opening his new gift.

"No Ron don't!" I warned, but I was too late. Ron's face turn a shade of green and I stumbled back, but not fast enough. A bluish purple vomit spew out of Ron's mouth and on to my shoes and robe. "RON!"

"Sorry Hermione..." He mumbled as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. I kicked my shoes to get the vomit off and slowly peeled off the robes.

"Great, this day just gets worse and worse." I shook the robes gently and then folded them over each other. "Ron, where is Harry? ...Ron!"

"Huh?" He said faintly. I looked at him and realized he was staring at my chest. I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled it up to cover myself.

"Honestly, Ron." I said as I smacked him in the back of the head. "Can't you think for just a minute?"

"Gosh Hermione.." His cheeks turned a bright red. "You..Wow."

"Ron, I asked you a question. Where is Harry?"

"Well, I haven't seen him for a while. He left me on the train, said he was going to find you." Ron's reddness began to fade slowly as he looked around. "Now that you mention it, where is that slimy git?"

"Well, maybe he already went on a carrige. We better go catch one before they are all taken." I said as Ron and I began to jog to catch the last carrige. We approached them and saw that a few of the teachers had check stations set up along the loading area and were checking students bags and persons. "Well, I see they beefed up security quite alot."

We walked up to the empty station and soon discovered just why it was empty.

"10 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger. For your lack of decency in what you wear." A sneer was added to Snape's greasy complextion.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't expect it to rain until later tonight." I explained as I sat my bag on the table.

"Then 10 more points, for being unprepared." He added with a smirk as he waved his wand over my bag slowly.

"But sir-" I felt Ron's elbow dig into my side. "Ow!"

"Shut it Hermione, the year hasn't even started and you are loosing us points!" Ron whispered angrily. I sighed as Snape handed me my bag back and took Ron's. He wved his wand the same way and then gave it back waving us off as though he was annoyed. Ron and I hurried to the carriges and hopped into one, then we were off heading up the trail to our home away from home.

* * *

After I was able to go to the restroom and change my shirt, I joined Ron and Ginny at the table in the Great Hall. Harry was still no where to be found. I glanced around the hall and noticed quite a few kids missing from their tables-probably unable to return to school since the reappearance of Voldemort. My eyes then wandered to the Slytherin table where I saw Malfoy sitting alone.

_Why is he alone? I though he was their idol. _I thought to myself. He looked so sad and serene. It was almost sublime the way that the light hit his pale skin and white blonde hair. _He looks like an an-WHAT THE HELL? _I shook my head slightly as I pushed away the thought, after all it was Malfoy. Then, his eyes turned to me. He smirked as he caught me staring and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I instantly looked down at my plate.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny said looking at me then turning around to look at the Slytherin table behind her. Her eyes sparkled with the idea of gossip. "Ooo, do you have a new crush?"

"No, just observing the quantity of students this year." I mumbled softly.

"Ugh, I want this sorting to be done with! I'm starving." Ron said as he held his fork and knife tightly in each hand.

"Ron, Harry is still missing. How can you be hungry at a time like this?" I said angrily as I threw my napkin at him.

"Guys," Ginny said as she turned back to us. "Why is Malfoy staring at us?"

"Not us." I said quietly. "Me."

"Why?" Ron said as his eyes darted to Draco.

"Calm down Ron it's nothing." I said as Dumbledore finished his speech. Food suddenly appeared on the table and Ron instantly began to dig in.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing." Ginny said as she turned around again. "He's got a smirk on his face, and not the normal kind."

"Did sumfing appin on da twain?" Ron said as he stuffed his face with chicken.

"Not exactly." I said as I took a bite of my roll and popped it into my mouth. I looked across the hall at Malfoy again. He poked and prodded at the food on his plate but never actually put any in his mouth. His eyes were fixated at me, and there was a smirk on his face that seemed more like a smile. I looked back down at my plate and rolled a pea around with my fork.

"Wa o you men not exafly?" Ron said before he gulped down pumpkine juice to swallow his bite. He cleared his throat. "What happened?"

"Nothing, we just exchanged words is all." I said silently.

"Well he certainly seems to fancy you Hermione." Ginny said with a giggle as the Great Hall doors burst open. There stood Harry looking disheveld as ever with blood running down his robes. He quickly walked foreward to where we were sitting at the table.

"Harry! What on earth happened to you?" I said as I stood up and hugged him lightly.

"I'll tell you later." He said as he sat next to me and glanced at Ron, who was currently gorging himself.

"Goud fu ee you Ari." Ron said not taking his eyes off his food.

"You save me any food Ron, I'm starving." Harry said as he began to make his own plate of food. I heard Ron gulp again as he looked at me.

"Hermione, don't think you are off the hook." He said as he picked up his pumpkin juice.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked as he began to eat his dinner.

"Malfoy and Hermione seem to have had sparks fly earlier." Ginny said with a giggle.

"We did not!" I said angrily as I looked at Harry. "Don't believe these two, let's just eat dinner and then go unpack."

"No," Ron said angrily. "I wanna know why Ferret Boy is staring at you all of dinner with that dumbass smirk."

"Well then why don't you go ask him because I have no clue Ronald!" I spat angrily. "Why do you two always assume that I know the answers to everything?"

"Well because you usually do!" Ron said as he gulped down more pumpkin juice.

"Well, sometimes I just don't know, can you accept that for once in your life?" I folded my arms tightly across my chest.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like such a know it all.." Ron mumble as he looked away. I stood up suddenly and glared at him.

"I'm sorry Ron if I have had to rely on intelligence to help me excell in life. I'm sorry that I actually study, pay attention in school, and hope to make something of myself instead of just gorge myself on food and ask others to do my work for me! I'm sorry if it inconviences you that for once in my life someone other than you or Harry or Ginny takes any particular notice in me!" By this time I noticed that the whole Great Hall was silenced and staring at me. I turned on my heel and headed for the door. When I reached it, I looked back and saw Ron eating again. I scanned the hall and noticed that Draco was now missing from his seat as well.

_When did he leave?_ I thought to myself as I left through the doors. I quickly headed for the Gryffindor common room and then realized that I didn't know the new password. I looked at the watch on my wrist-the only muggle thing I kept on me when I was at Hogwarts. It was still 2 hours before the feast would be over. I decided to wander the corridors for a while until someone that knew the password showed up.

* * *

"Why do you always have to upset Hermione?" Harry asked Ron and they watched their best friend leave the Great Hall. "I mean, you do it every year, Ron."

"I dun ian du." Ron said as he finished off his plate. Suddenly, the deserts appeared before them and instantly Ron dug in.

"Did anyone else notice that Malfoy left while Hermione was yelling?" Ginny asked with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"I'm going to find her." Ron said as he stood up from the table. Harry grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down.

"No, give her sometime to cool off. She can take care of herself."

* * *

I decided to sit next to the portrait of the Fat Lady until the feast was over. Thankfully, she got bored of me and left to have tea with on of her thousand other friends in the castle. I sighed and looked at my watch, still had 30 minutes before the feast ended. I heard footsteps on the stairs below me and jumped up. Maybe it was Ron coming to apologize. I peered over the railing looking for bright red hair, instead I saw light blonde hair coming my way.

_Why is Malfoy here?_ I asked myself as I silently slid into the corner to hide in the darkness. I held my breath as he got closer.

"No use hiding Granger," He said as he turned the corner. "I could smell your filthy blood at the bottom of the stairs."

He started to approach me as I looked down at my shoes. Malfoy was the one person who knew that on my own I was weak. Around others I usually acted tough, but when caught on my own-sheesh I am pathetic.

"Buzz off Malfoy." I said quietly. "Why are you even up here?"

"I left the feast early and though I'd go for a little walk." He smirked at me as he stopped just a few feet away. "Nice outburst by the way, I caught the gist of it as I slipped out. So, Weasley is jealous because some pathetic prick has a little cruch on you?"

"Not really," I mumbled. "Ron is like a brother..it's more of a protection thing than a jealousy thing."

"Well, who is the lucky guy?" Malfoy chuckled slightly. _Is he being nice to me? _I thought to myself. _No, he's teasing you. _

"Y-No one." I said quickly. "Just a rumor Ginny started. She said the reason I was late for the train was because I was with a muggle boy."

"Well," Malfoy said as he slowly stepped foreward. "Don't be surprised if this year ou get a few male suitors."

"What?" I asked quietly as Malfoy came within 2 inches of me. I pressed myself into the corner. "What do you mean?"

Malfoy slowly reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I felt the heat coming off of his body as I looked up into his grey eyes. _What the hell is going on?_ I said as Malfoy leaned down close to my face and I heard footsetps coming our way.

"You truly have blossomed over the summer..even for a filthy little mudblood." His breath was hot against my lips and I heard the steps come to a halt.

"What the bloody hell?" I heard Ron gasp. I thought quickly and slapped Malfoy across the face-bad idea. I felt instant pain as he grabbed my wrists and slammed me back against the wall.

"If I were you Granger, I'd watch myself." He whispered so low only I could hear. "The Dark Lord has returned and soon filthy mudblood like you will be wiped clean from the Earth. If I were you, I'd make friends where it would help, with someone who could protect me. I'd becareful what blood traitors I associated myself with, because their time is limited."

I was stunned. I couldn't move a muscle until he let go of me. I felt my knees give out as I sunk down to the floor. I saw Malfoy as he turned on his heel and stalked off past Ron and Harry. I felt myself shaking and tears welling up in my eyes. _What did he mean by "because their time is limited"? What did he know that I didn't. _I felt Ron and Harry's arms around me as they helped me stand up.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked me as we turned to the Fat Lady. She had just returned to he post as we heard everyone being released from the Great Hall.

"Caput Draconis." Harry said clearly. The door flew open and we entered the common room. "Hermione, are you okay? Why was Malfoy up here?"

"I'm going to bed." I said quickly. I tried to dart upstairs but Ron caught my arm and held tightly.

"Hermione, tell us what is going on between you and Malfoy." He said sternly.

"Nothing is going on between us Ron." I tried to jerk my arm out of his grip but found it useless.

"What did he say to you?" Harry asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"It was nothing. Really, don't worry about it." The common room opened again as more Gryffindors stepped in. Ron released my arm and glared at me. "Good night."

"Night." They both mumbled as I darted upstairs. I took as quick shower, pulled back my hair and got on my night clothes. The dorm was incredibly quiet and I heard the rest of my house celebrating the start of a new term. I sat next to the window with my chin resting on my knees. I could tell that this year was going to be hard on me. Suddenly, I saw an owl sitting outside of the window. I opened it slowly and let if come inside. It was one of the school's owls and had a letter tied to it's leg. I opened it slowy.

_Tell no one what I said. Or you will regret it._

_-Malfoy_

_P.S. Meet me tonight in the Forbidden Forest. Come alone._

I balled up the letter and shoved it into my truck. What the hell is Malfoy playing at this year. Groping me, following me, and now asking for me to meet him in secret. I sighed and crawled into bed slowly. There was no way in hell I was going to meet that prick so late. I turned off my light and closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.

* * *

I heard knocking at the window next to my bed and sat up slowly. I was still dark in the room. I picked up my watch from the bedside table and looked at the time. 2:27 am. I stood up out of bed and went to the window. Outside was another owl, this time it was Hedwig. I let Harry's owl in and took the letter. I opened it and read.

_Hermione, _

_Come to the common room now. It's just me._

_Ron is still sleeping. We need to talk. Now._

_-Harry_

I sighed and quickly put a robe on to cover my cold legs and slid my feet into my slippers. As silently as I could, I slipped out of the room and down to the common room. I found Harry sitting in the empty couch by the fire and sat next to him. He wrapped his blanket and his arms around me to share the warmth.

"Fred and George told me what you said this morning about Malfoy." He said quietly. "Did he really molest you?"

"Well, when you say it like that.." I mumbled silently.

"Wait, are you saying he actually did?" Harry whispered to me as his eyes got wide.

"He grabbed my boobs, that was all. He was making fun of me because I got stuck in the rain with a white shirt on." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again.

"Jesus Hermione." Harry said. "Is that why you slapped him? Cause he brought it up again?"

"Wel...yeah." I said quietly. I hated lying to Harry, but I couldn't help feeling that Malfoy wasn't kidding about his threat. "Look, it's over now okay. Let's just forget about it and have a good first day tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Harry said. "By the way Hermione, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you look really good this year."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Well, I.." He blushed slightly. "I mean this completely as friends and nothing more, but your hair looks nice and you look like you really...well...developed this summer."

"I really need some girl friends." I laughed. "You are the fourth boy to tell me that today alone."

"Well, we are men. We can't help but to notice and appreciate these things." Harry said with a goofy smile. I picked up the pillow next to me and hit him in the face with it.

"Go get some sleep, Potter." I said as I stood up. I kissed Harry on the cheek and then headed up the stairs again to try and sleep before classes began.

* * *

"Miss Granger...Miss Granger!" I was awoken by the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall as she tapped her wand infront of me. "I would appreciate it if you got more sleep before my class, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry Professor. I had a rough night is all." I explained pitifully.

"It's quite alright, considering you have already read the pages we are going over-"

"Actually I haven't." I heard the entire class gasp. "You see, I preordered my books over summer but they still haven't arrived. I'm hoping to get them in the post today, if not I'll be spending my night in the library."

"Not the ideal way to start off your first N.E.W.T. year Miss Granger. I had hope better of you." She turned and walked back to her desk to continue with the lesson. I looked at Harry and Ron who were seated next to me.

"Sheesh Hermione. What happened to you over the summer." Ron said as he slid his book to me so I could share.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe I've just run into a bit of bad luck is all. It'll all straighten out soon enough." I said as I began to take quick notes from McGonagall's lecture. It was torture for once to be in class. I had no book of my own and Ron couldn't keep up as fast as I could. Eventually he decided to share with Harry and let me have the book to myself. When the class ended, I stayed after a bit to gather my things.

"You guys go ahead." I said to Ron and Harry. I looked to McGonagall's desk and walked to her. "Um, Professor, I was wondering...Well I would like to know if there is some kind of charm or curse that can cause someone to have bad luck."

"No, why do you ask Miss Granger?" She said as she waved her wand to get the classroom back in order.

"Well, you see, I just haven't had the best start to term." I sat down infront of her desk. "I've been feeling really befuddled and confused. I can't seem to keep up with anything and it's only been two days."

"I see. Well, just go about everything as you normally do Miss Granger. I'm sure it will all sort it's self out." I nodded and headed out the door for Charms class. Once in the corridor, I heard a small whisper and my bag split open. All of my stuff spilled out onto the floor. I looked behind me to see the Slytherin possy; Crabbe, Goyle, Blaize, and Pansy. Surprisingly though, there was a lack of Malfoy.

"Oh, the poor mudblood's bag ripped." Pansy's snarky voice rang in my ears as I knelt to pick up my things. Crabbe and Goyle laughed deeply as the group walked towards me.

"You know, I have to give you props Granger." Blaize said as he stepped on a roll of parchment. "You've got guts. I mean after all, you are the only mudblood who returned this year."

I looked up at them shocked as I whispered a charm to fix my bag. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh no, it's true. All the others stayed home to protect their filthy muggle families." Pansy said as she picked up my pen and inkwell. She pocketed them and smirked. "But, I guess you don't really care about them. Othrewise, you wouldn't be here either would you."

"What is it with you all this year?" I said angrily as I jumped up to face them off. "You-Know-Who returns and you all seem to think you run the school! Well, I've got news for you-Dumbledore runs the school and Voldemor-"

I felt a cold sting as Pansy backhanded me. Tears sprang to my eyes and I felt Blaize's hand at my throat and his wand just under his palm.

"I will not let the Dark Lord's name spew from a filthy mudblood like you." He sneered in my face. "_Avad-_"

"Back off Blaize." I heard from somewhere in the corridor. Blaize stopped mid-curse and dropped me to the floor. I looked up to see Malfoy standing at the corner of the hall. "Go to class. All of you."

The group of Slytherins quickly dispersed and I began to pick up my stuff and put it back in my bag. Malfoy stepped foreward to me and knelt down. He reached out and grabbed my chin roughly making me look up to the ceiling.

"What happened, Granger?" He asked as he let go of my chin. I looked at him curiously.

"Why should I tell you?" I said as I stuffed parchment into my bag and Malfoy held out a small black book to me.

"Because it's my job." He said as he pointed to the badge on his cloak. It was the prefect badge. I felt my jaw drop and then quickly closed my mouth.

"Well, it was nothing. Don't bother with it." I said as I snatched for the black book. He pulled it away from me and smirked.

"What is this?" He looked at the spine and read. "Moby Dick? What is that?"

"It's a muggle novel, you wouldn't know it." I snatched the book from him and shoved it in my bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna be late for Charms."

I turned on my heel and began to walk away. Malfoy quickly joined me and fell into step next to me. "Let me walk you, then you won't get in trouble for being late and you can tell me what happened."

I glanced at him. Malfoy seemed almost worried about me. "Just your friends being stupid is all. Like I said it's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, Blaize was about to use the killing curse." Malfoy said as he stopped me and made me turn to face him. "Granger, you need to be more careful what you say around certain people. Now that the Dark Lord has returned, they won't hold back."

"Malfoy, I need to ask you something." I said as I looked down at our shoes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm not being nice Granger." He turned away from me and looked at the floor. "Let's just say I know that some things around here are going to get very bad very fast, and I know you and your friends have a tendancy of finding trouble. Now, since you are the mudblood of the group-you'll be the one most...affected by it."

"By what?" I reached out for Malfoy's arm and he quickly jerked it away.

"You need to get to class before I give you a detention Granger." He said angrily as he began to walk again. I felt confused to no end. What was with these random mood swings, why was he being nice, why is this year so horrible.

"Was Blaize really going to kill me just because I was going to say his name?" I asked quietly. Malfoy stopped again and turned to face me.

"You'd be surprised what can set off a Death Eater." He said to me.

"Blaize is a Death Eater?" I said quicker than I expected. Malfoy just nodded.

"They all are."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, not much to say really! :D

**I own nothing and will rarely update! Please leave comments, it encourages the author to write. :)**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I felt my books slip from my hands and stood stunned. My mouth hung open and everything seemed to stop. Those four...death eaters? I felt my stomach churning and the room spinning. I quickly fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my stomach. My mouth tasted like bile. Death Eaters...inside of Hogwarts all this time... I felt a cold hand touch my arm and I jerked away quickly.

"Hermione, come on." Malfoy urged. I felt like I was going to barf as I looked up at him. "You need to get to class."

"Not with you. You're one too aren't you Draco." I shoved him away and watched as he looked quickly away from me. I grabbed his face. "Aren't you?"

"There's a difference!" He stood up quickly thrusting my arm away with sadness in his eyes. I glared at him quickly.

"I'm not one to fall for pity traps Malfoy. How could there possible be a difference? You're an evil slimy git just like the rest of them. It makes so much sense now." I stood up clenching my fists lightly. "How could we have been so stupid?"

I felt the charm but never heard it, and suddenly I was tumbling through a world of black. I saw nothing and felt nothing. The last thing I heard was a whispered voice, "I never wanted to be one."

* * *

When I woke up, I felt oddly at peace. I blinked my eyes open slowly and saw that I was lying in a bed in the hospital room. Madame Pomphrey stood next to my bed filling up a glass of pumpkin juice with her wand. I sat up slowly as she held it out to me.

"Get more sleep Miss Granger, so you don't fall out in the hallways. You've been sleeping since yesterday." I began to sip the juice as I tried to remember what had happened the morning before. "You're lucky Mister Malfoy found you, otherwise you would have been lying there all class-"

I almost choked on my pumpkin juice as the conversation I had with Malfoy hit me. "No! Madame Pomphery, I have to see Dumbledore."

"Well, I'm afraid he's away from the castle at this moment dear. Now drink your pumpkin juice and rest." She gathered up herself and headed for the door. "You have some friends who are deeply worried about you."

As she opened the door, Ron and Harry came bursting through.

"Is she okay? Is she up? What happened?" Both of their eyes went straight to me sitting up in bed. "Hermione! How are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine guys calm down." I assured them as I sipped slightly on my juice. I watched as Madame Pomphrey quietly exited the room. I quickly pulled both of the closer. "You guys will never guess what happened."

"Of course not, that's why we are asking." Ron said looking at Harry confused.

"No, Ron. I don't mean it like that." I sat softly on my heels and looked around the room. "It's something to do with Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Did he bother you again?" Harry asked clenching his fists slightly.

"No. Well, yes. Well, not in the same way?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "He kind of let something slip to me, something I don't think he was supposed to tell anyone."

"Which is?" Both of them leaned forward slightly with smile itching on their cheeks.

_Nothing. Right Granger?_ I jumped slightly as I looked around the room. No one was there but my two best friends, so why did I hear Malfoy's voice. I opened my mouth to tell them but couldn't find the words. _Death Eaters in the castle-Is that what you want to say?_

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked quietly as I stood up off the bed. _No, they can't Granger. I'm here in your head making sure you keep the secret I told you, a secret. _

"What did he tell you Hermione?" Harry asked me as he reached out and touched my arm lightly.

"Nothing...I remember now, I was just dreaming. He didn't really tell me anything." I looked at the floor and sighed. What was that spell Malfoy had used in the hall? _It's one of my own creation Granger. Built for instances just like these. _

"Hermione? Are you feeling okay?" Ron and Harry both stood in front of me with worry written faces.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I just need some rest." I sat back on the bed and closed my eyes. _That's a good Mudblood. _

"Hermione?"

"Guy, I'm fine. I just need to rest. So, can you go?" I waved my arms at the door and rolled over onto my side. I closed my eyes and listened as their footsteps crossed the room and closed the door. I opened my eyes again and sat up. "Malfoy, I don't know what you are playing at. But, you better get out of my mind and quit harassing me."

"I'm not harassing you Granger." I jumped as I looked at the window behind me. Malfoy sat in it swinging his leg out of the other side and smiled evilly at me. He swung himself onto the floor behind me and gripped my shoulders to make me lay down. "You should be resting. That spell has taken a toll on you."

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? I'm sick of your games." I spat at him as I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down gentler than I expected. "One minute you are molesting me, the next you are nice, then you abuse me, then you save my life, and now you are casting curses on me? I can't take it anymore!"

"It's only the first day of school and you are already sick of me? Gosh Granger, how in the world are you going to survive the school year?" He smirked as he walked over to the edge of my bed.

"If you are trying to get me to leave, it's not going to work." I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"You've got it all wrong, Granger. That's the last thing I want." He placed his fingers on my chin and smiled. "That pretty face doesn't belong in the muggle world."

I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink as I jerked away from him. He smirked slightly. "It's still a mystery to me why such a pretty creature came from a filthy muggle."

"Don't you call my parents that!" I lashed out my hand to slap him across the face but quickly found my wrist clasped in his pale hands.

"Tsk tsk tsk, now that's no way to treat someone who is taking care of you." He smiled slightly and stood up. "Besides, with the control I now have over you..."

"Draco, please. Take your curse off me." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm gonna go crazy not being able to have a mind of my own."

"You have to do something for me first though." He turned his back to me. "You have to make the Unbreakable Vow that you will not tell anyone what I told you about any of us."

"I can't do that." I whispered softly. I felt Malfoy's wand at my throat and looked up into his face. He snarled as his knuckles turned white.

"I could be killed for telling you what I did and you won't even make a lousy vow?" His voice came out in a hiss and I felt my eyes widen in fear. I pushed at his wand gently.

"Fine...But if they kill me for being a traitor and keeping this information from the Ministry, then I want that to rest heavily on your shoulders." I watched as his eyes became less harsh and he lowered his wand.

"They won't kill you." He looked at me and I thought I saw concern flicker in his eyes for a second. "Her-Granger. Bad things are about to happen this year, and normally I wouldn't give a rats ass if you got caught up in it. I can't tell you what it is, and I can't tell you who it involves. But I want you to promise me that if I ask you to do something-no matter how absurd it may seem-you'll do it."

I stared at him for a few seconds. Why would he tell me something like this? He touched my cheek lightly. "You have to promise me."

"I promise." I said silently. "Now let's get this over with."

Draco took my hand gently and exposed my wrist. Then he took his opposite hand and gripped onto my arm as I did the same. Slowly he traced our arms together and a silvery jet of light burst out of the tip. I looked away not wanting to watch the terrible thing I was doing. How could I turn on Harry and Ron like this? I felt the magic fade and looked back as Draco's grey eyes. There was a glint of something I wasn't quite sure of and he stood to leave.

"Draco..I mean, Malfoy." I said my voice barely a whisper. He turned to look at me and I felt my heart flutter at the concern in his eyes. "You've changed over the summer too you know."

"I know." He said sullenly. He hung his head and walked out of the hospital wing leaving me alone in Hogwarts again.

**A/N:** Sorry this one is shorter than the other. I'm running low on morale for this story. Please review. :) It would be awesome and would invigorate me to write more. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So, I know it's been a super long time since I have updated and everything, but I'm gonna try real hard to get stuff written and up today. :) Please review, been kinda bummed and it's hard to write that way. Any special request MIGHT possibly be able to be thrown in. Most of all, I hope you are enjoying it.

**I do not own Harry Potter, but one day Tom Felton shall be mine! :D Jk. Already got my perfect man. (That means Felton is up for grabbies!)**

Chapter Three:

I had to stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the day and it just felt like pure torture. I watched kids out of my window and sighed. The final class of the day had just ended, which meant Harry and Ron would be showing up any minute to pester me about how I acted earlier. I looked down I my wrist and could almost feel Malfoy's cold hand pressed against it. My heart sped a little and I looked away. _What the hell is going on with me this year?_

The door open slowly and I saw a streak of red hair as I glanced.

"Wakey wakey 'Mione. Smell the ink and paper." I turned to see Ginny carrying a stack of books towards me. "You've got mail."

I jumped up to help her and smiled. "Finally!"

We spread the books out on my bed and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, I felt Ginny staring at me with a smirk. I looked up at her warily.

"Don't think for a second this is the only reason why I showed up." She smirked and I felt the heat rise in my face. "I saw Malfoy leave here yesterday."

"Ginny, nothing is going on with Malfoy and I." I said quickly as I picked up my book. "He was here because he is the prefect this year and was the one that found me in the hall."

_More like the one that cursed me and put me here in the first place. _I thought vehemently. I smiled at her and she looked unconvinced.

"Hermione, you can tell me ya know. I don't mind if you are shagging with him-" I felt my face turn as red a Ronald on a bad day and buried my nose in the book I was holding.

"There is no 'shagging' involved with Malfoy and I. Not at all." Ginny scoffed and pulled my book down.

"Well, Madame Pomphrey says that you can leave her for dinner so," she closed my book. "Shrink those down and lets go get some grub."

"You sound like Ron." I shrunk the books and put them in my pockets before we headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly for me. Considering that Ron was too busy stuffing his mouth and Ginny kept Harry occupied, I was able to focus on reading up what I had fallen behind on. I heard a mumbled goodbye as they all left the hall. It took me a while, like an hour or two, to realize that I had read all through dinner and was all alone in the Great Hall. I looked down at my plate of food that was now completely cold and sighed. I hadn't eaten a single bite. My stomach growled, angry at me for forgetting it and I closed my book. As I stood up, I heard the doors open.

"Granger?" Of course it had to be Malfoy. _Well, better him than Filch. _I thought as we both approached each other slowly. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I would ask you the same thing but I already know the answer." My eyes flashed angrily and I noticed that he looked concerned.

"You really shouldn't be out this late, Granger."

"What do you care Malfoy? This whole year you've been acting like a nutter." I shoved past him and felt him grab my arm to halt me. "What the fuck do you want?"

I saw hurt flash quickly before he pushed it away and left anger. "Language, Granger. I'd be nice to me unless you want a detention. I'm letting your tardiness slide this time."

"Why?" I jerked my arm away and turned to leave.

"Granger." He said threateningly. I ignored him at I started towards the stairs, I was in such a fury I didn't care right now. "Granger stop."

I heard him catching up to me and sped up slightly not thinking. Suddenly, I felt my body falling and realized I had stepped on the trick stair. I opened my mouth to shriek in surprise but felt a hand cover my mouth and another body pressed to mine as we slid waist deep into the stair. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and saw Malfoy looking at me amused and a little frightened.

"Nice going, Mudblood." He said with a laugh. "Now Filch is sure to find you."

I struggled lightly to free myself and glared up at Malfoy who still had his hand over my mouth. He moved it slowly to stroke a strand of hair behind my ear and I could feel my cheeks heat up at the gesture. He traced my jaw lightly with his finger and then moved it over my lips. I shivered lightly and then caught myself. _This is MALFOY!_ I chomped down on his finger and he gave a loud yelp. In an instant we heard footsteps.

"I heard it too my sweet." Filch's voice rang in the corridor. Their shadow turned and then he caught sight of us. "Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing out of bed at this hour. It's sure to be a detention for you."

I looked to the ground in shame. A dentention, what was I becoming.

"Sir." Malfoy spoke up as he turned to look Filch in the eyes. "Miss Granger simply fell asleep while studying her school work she'd missed. I was escorting her back when she slipped and we got caught in the stair."

I looked at Malfoy in surprise and he looked back with a smirk. "Miss Granger is not one known for her gracefulness."

"Yes...Well, we'll just see what the headmaster thinks about thi-"

"The headmaster," I heard as suddenly Malfoy and I were lifted from the stairs. Dumbledore walked up from behind Filch. "Believes this to be true and thinks his top students should be getting to bed."

I smiled at the twinkle in his blue eyes and then realized that Malfoy and I were standing so close. One hand was wound around my waist while the other was touching my neck. Both of my arms were bent at the elbow and pressed against his chest. I blushed furiously and we both jumped apart.

"I know the ground here must be fascinating, but I do believe you were escorting our lovely Miss Granger off to her dorm." Malfoy nodded and turned briskly to leave.

"Come on Granger." He spat as he sped off up the stairs.

"Uhm...Good night sir." I said as I turned and followed the blonde. I walked a few paces behind and watched Malfoy clench and unclench his fists.

"Hurry up!" I heard him spit. As he turned I heard him whisper, "Filthy mudblood..."

I stopped in my tracks and he turned to look at me.

"Let's get one thing straight Malfoy. Either you be my friend and be nice, or you say things like that and leave me the fuck alone." His eyes narrowed as he walked towards me.

"I would never be friends with a filthy little whore of a mudblood like you."

**A/N: **Sorry these have been so short. Next time I WILL write alot...Besides we are getting to the juicy parts. :) Please review! It gives me courage. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, in this chapter I tweaked a few things. :) Like Hermione erases the memory of her parents this summer instead of next and Draco's father.. well read and find out. :) Thanks to all of you who are my wonderful readers. :) Now if I could only get some wonderful reviewers. *tear* Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**  
**

**I do not own Harry Potter, but one day. . .who am I kidding. :( Damn. Haa.  
**

Chapter Four:

I bit my lip at his comment and looked to the ground. "Don't call me that."

"Granger, I've called you a mudblood for years and continuously you tell me not to. What makes you think that will change?" He spat at me as he turned to face me. I saw his eyes turn from venomous to concerned. I shook with anger as I tried to keep myself under control.

"Not that." I said through gritted teeth.

"What? Whore?" I nodded before I heard him chuckle. "Well, you are the gryffindork choice fuck."

I snapped my head up fully to glare at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, after Krum shagged you senseless, everyone wanted a piece of that arse. It's no wonder you've got Potter and Weasel tagging along everywhere." I stood speechless. "I mean everyone at school knows you stay at their house over the summer. No doubt not wanting to stay in a filthy muggle town. No surprises there. But, the real mystery is if you are shagging with all the Weasel boys."

I stood my ground as he stepped towards me. My eyes full of hate, I felt his hand stroke my cheek. "And with those looks if you were making them pay. I mean it's all over the school that the reason you are so off this year is because you've started a business in the common room. Even your own housemates say so. Tell me Granger."

He pressed me roughly against the corridor wall and I felt his body against mine. The heat rose to my cheeks and blood rushed down. I pushed lightly on his shoulders and he smirked. "Tell me, do you even know how it feels to shag?"

His hand stroked over my lips and his voice softened. "To snog?"

He then slowly moved his hands to my waist and held me close as he leaned down towards me. I felt his breath on my lips as his voice softened more. "To be kissed?"

I felt him lightly press his lips to mine and closed my eyes. But as quick as it had occurred, it stopped. Malfoy jumped away from me and walked briskly down the corridor. I looked up to realize the Fat Lady portrait sleeping next to me. _We were at the common room all ready?_ I thought as I stepped up to say the password. As I did, the door swung open showing no one.

"Hermione?" I heard Harry and Ron say together.

"Take off the cloak and let me in guys. I'm exhausted." I was suddenly yanked through the portrait hole by an invisible hand which I took to be Ron's. Harry was never physical with me.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all this time 'Mione?" Ron said as he and Harry got rid of the cloak. "We thought you'd been in the library but it's been closed for a half an hour. What the hell-"

I quickly covered his mouth so his voice didn't raise too high. Harry looked at me with concern.

"Hermione, you've been acting really odd this year. What's going on?" I removed my hand and looked at the ground.

"It's just been hard this year. I mean, after the whole ministry thing last year." Harry cringed as I mentioned the dealings to his god father's death. "Sorry Harry. I just haven't felt the same since then."

Ron embraced me roughly and I felt myself thinking of how it felt to be this close to Dra-Malfoy. _Damn him._ I thought as I closed my eyes.

"You could have told us 'Mione." He said softly. I gently pushed him away and sighed.

"There's more than that guys..." I said regretting it the instant I did. "You might wanna sit down for this though."

They nodded and went to the couch in front of the fire. I sat on the floor in front of them and cleared my throat. "Well, Harry already knows the first part, which is what happened the first day back. Malfoy..well he groped me and in a way complimented me."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled as he stood up. Harry jerked him back down as Ron's face turned bright red. We both shushed him before I cast a silencing charm on the common room. He mumbled, "Sorry."

"Well, that's not all. He's been real nice off and on all year. I mean one second he is telling me I'm beautiful and the next he is calling me a 'mudblood whore.' It's all quite confusing. I mean, the reason I was late today was that I got caught up in a book and Malfoy had to escort me to the common room. He insulted me, told me all these sick rumors, and then kissed me-" I stopped myself and covered my motuh quickly. I meant to leave that part out. Ron and Harry stared at me in shock and Ron's fists were clenched tightly at his side.

"Well," Harry began. "Maybe...maybe he's going through a change? Like maybe he wants to be good but can't because it's against his family. Or-"

"Malfoy's are never good." Ron said angrily. "They are sneaky conniving slimy gits and I don't want him talking or touching you like that 'Mione."

"Ron-" Harry began.

"No! He's probably using her to get to you. Or using her for one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's sick and twisted plans. He's-"

"RON!" Harry said angrily as he looked to me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I wasn't sure why. "Ron, listen to me for a second. Both of you."

We nodded and looked at him. "Hermione don't get me wrong. Ron has a point. I mean, on the train, the reason I was late and bloody was because I was spying on Malfoy. He said that he was moving on to bigger and better things now. That the 'Dark Lord' showed favor. I think he's marked."

My blood ran cold as I tried to keep myself in control. "But why would he mark a 16 year old, Harry? It just doesn't seem like-"

"You never know. He may have marked him just for this one task, whatever it may be." Harry said. I saw Ron grinding his teeth in anger and felt a shudder up my spine. I should have just kept my mouth closed. "Guys, I'll be right back I'm gonna go get the map and we'll see what Malfoy is up to."

Harry ran up the stairs and I felt Ron's gaze shift to me. I warily stood up and sat on the couch where Harry had been. I felt bile in my throat. "Do you really think he is just using me?"

"Yes." His voice came out harshly and I glanced at the floor. Ron was known to have violent streaks, and though I had never been hit he likes to throw things a lot. I saw his knuckles turning white and stood to leave.

"I'm just gonna go to bed and-" He grabbed my arm and jerked me back down. I looked at him and realized how close his face was to mine.

"I want you to stay away from him Hermione." He said scathingly. "No matter what he says to you or how he may compliment you. You deserve better than that filth."

"Ron-" I practically whimpered. His grip on my arm was tight and I could feel it starting to bruise.

"No, listen to me. I don't care how he makes you feel Hermione. Any guy can make you feel beautiful because you are. MALFOY IS PLAYING WITH YOU!" I jerked my arm away from his grip and stood up. He towered over me and I felt instantly weak. "You have to promise me Hermione."

I couldn't will myself to speak and felt him grip me at the shoulders. There was a lust for blood in his eyes and I looked to the ground. "I can't promise that Ronald."

"WHY NOT?" He shook me roughly. "Hermione, I couldn't stand to let that bastard hurt you!"

"I don't need you to protect me Ronald! I can take care of myself!" I felt his hand connect with my face and tasted blood. I turned as ran. I left the common room, left Ron standing there and left tears trailing my run to the astronomy tower.

* * *

Harry had run upstairs quickly and searched through his trunk to find the Marauder's Map. He set it on his bed before tapping his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment came alive and Harry scanned the floor plan of Hogwarts. He quickly found Malfoy pacing in the Astronomy tower and smiled. He snatched up the map and wand headed down the stairs. As he entered the common room, he saw Ron slap Hermione across the face and Hermione run out of the portrait hole.

"Ron!" Harry said as his best friend stared down at his hand. He looked up at him with pleading eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

"I..I don't know." Ron said softly. "We got in a fight and she screamed at me. I..I didn't even kn-know what I was doing..."

Ron sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "She's gonna hate me now."

"No, just let her cool down and apologize tomorrow." Harry said calmly.

"I just...I can't let her get hurt by Malfoy. She can't be with-"

"Him because you love her.. yada yada. Look Ron, Ginny and I have heard this a million times." Harry patted his best friend on the back lightly. "Just tell her that when you apologize okay? Tell her how you feel for once."

Ron nodded slowly. "I think I'm gonna stay down her for a while before going up to bed."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow than. Night." Harry grabbed his cloak and headed up to bed.

"Night mate." Ron muttered before staring into the flames. He caught sight of something on the floor and realized that Hermione had left her wand. he picked it up and slide it in his pocket slowly.

* * *

I sat in the darkest corner of the Astronomy tower and felt hot tears stream continuously down my face. Ron had split my lip and I had left my wand lying on the floor in the common room. I sighed as I suddenly heard footsteps. _Probably Ron coming to apologize,_ I thought as I hide deeper in the dark. He'd never find me and maybe he'll jsut leave. But it wasn't Ron. It was Malfoy.

_Shit, how come he always finds me at the worst times._ I stood up slowly and quietly as he approached the edge of the tower. He looked over and the moonlight hit his face. I saw a slow tear slide down his cheek and he kicked the metal railing. I bit back a yelp of surprise.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled to the sky. "Why did you have to do something so stupid?"

I shivered as I watched him. He sat with his back on a wall and I could tell he wanted to break down in sobs. Suddenly, a mist appeared in the room and I pressed against the wall. There stood an apparition of Voldemort. I felt frozen in fear as Malfoy quickly jumped up and wiped his face clean.

"My Lord," His voice quivered as he bowed low.

"Draco," The man's voice came in a hiss and I felt my throat go dry and my blood run cold. "I assume you have already heard of your father's misfortune."

"Yes my Lord." Draco said. I noticed that he was kneeling now and kept his head down. "He deserved his fate for trying to betray you to the ministry and seeking refuge from Dumbledore."

"Do not speak that name! CRUICO!" Malfoy screamed an ear splitting scream and I felt my knees give out. It was quickly over and Malfoy mumbled an apology. "You will do well to obey me boy. Or your mother shall suffer the same fate."

"Yes my Lord." The apparition stuck a finger under Malfoy's chin and forced him to stand.

"You do remember your task, Draco?" He stroked Malfoy's face softly and smiled evilly.

"Yes my Lord. Though I am afraid it will take more than I thought." Voldemort scoffed and turned away.

"Do not disappoint me Draco." He said as he vanished. Malfoy dropped to his knees again and pounded a fist into the ground. I saw tears fall from his eyes as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a moving picture of his father. He laid it on the ground and sighed.

"Look at what you have done to me! Look!" He pulled up his left sleeve and revealed the Dark Mark. I shivered at the sight but remained silent. "I never wanted this Father. Why..Why would you do this to me? WHY?"

"It was to protect you Draco." I heard Snape say from somewhere near me. "Now, I suggest you put that away before someone else sees that."

"What does is matter Severus?" Draco sounded small and defeated. Unlike anything I've seen in him before. "I won't win no matter what I chose to do."

"Draco, if you would just tell me your task-"

"No."

"Why not?" Snape spat angrily.

"Because I have been forbidden by the Dark Lord to speak of it." Draco sneered as he said this and stood up to cross his arms over his chest. "I hate myself for what I have become."

"Draco," Snape touched his shoulder gently. "You are not alone in this Dumbledore will-"

"Dumbledore couldn't save my father what makes you THINK he will save me?" Draco shoved his hand away and I felt silent tears slide down my cheeks.

"Because, your Father never wanted out. Your mother pushed him to it. He never wanted his life with the Dark Lord to end. But you Draco," Snape turned him to face him. "You have a pure soul, and a bright future. You never wanted to become one of his petty slaves. You have hope of rescue."

"I...I can't." Draco bit back sobs again. "If I betray him he will kill mother. He will take the last of my family from me!"

"Draco, you will always have family whether you know it or not. I am here, and Dumbledore cares deeply for you. Even Molly Weasley has professed that she would take care of you if it meant saving you from the Dark Lord. Everyone is able to see the good in you except yourself." He kissed the top of Draco's head gently and walked to the stairs. "Tomorrow, come and find me. We will talk and you can decide if you would like to got o the Headmaster."

Malfoy nodded and sat on the edge of the tower. I silently slipped from my corner and headed for the stairs but not silently enough. I tripped on a shoelace I didn't realize was untied and fell flat on my face.

"Granger?" Malfoy jumped up and ran over to me. I smiled slightly and flinched at my lip. He sat me against the wall. "What the hell happened to your lip? How long have you been here?"

His wand was suddenly at my throat. "WHAT DID YOU HEAR?"

"Malfoy please...I didn't mean...I mean...I was here first..I." Suddenly I broke down in tears and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "P..please.. I'm sorry..."

He dropped his wand and wrapped his arms around me slowly. I was shaking with sobs.

"Granger... Hermione.." Draco pulled back and started to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Calm down."

I nodded and sniffled a little trying to stay in control. His finger ran over my split lip and I flinched away. "What happened?"

"Ron.." I said quietly. "We got into a fight and he...he hit me."

"What was the fight about." Malfoy sat and pulled me into a hug again. It felt oddly...comforting and calm.

"You..I told Harry and Ron that you kissed me." He nodded and looked at me as if to say keep going. "We fought, he hit me, I ran here. I was crying for a while then you came and I was going to leave but then HE showed up and I couldn't move and then Snape walked in and I...I..I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone I promise!"

I felt hysterical and began to cry again as Malfoy stroked my hair. "Hermione, I trust you not to tell. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You.. aren't." He shook his head and I layed my cheek in the crook of his neck. We stayed that way for a while before I decided to speak up. "Am I...am I your 'task' Draco?"

I had never used his first name that way and I felt him tense up, either the question of his name. "Why would you think that?"

"Harry and Ron think you are using me to get to Harry so you can please HIM." I stammered quickly. I felt Draco chuckle and looked up at him before he burst out into loud laughter.

"Of..of course P..pp..Potter would believe its all... all about him! HAHA!" Draco clutched at his stomach and I felt a small smile on my lips. I had never seen this side of him. He stopped and wiped his eyes. "Honestly the task has nothing to do with you all. I cannot speak of it though so please don't ask me what it is."

I nodded and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry about your father."

"I'm not." He said softly. "I mean, I'm only sorry because of what he did to me before he left me all alone with it."

"He was still your father."

"Not in the sense you think. He was a trainer. Training me to handle pain and curses and trying to mold me into the perfect Death Eater." He scoffed and looked at his covered arm. "He failed miserably and now I must pay for his mistakes."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I looked at the floor. "At least you still have your mother."

"Only if I can keep it that way." I felt his eyes on me and looked away. "What about your parents? They are muggles right? So they should be fine and dandy at home."

"They are in Australia." I said quietly. "They are celebrating their 17th anniversary without kids."

There was a silent pause. "Surely you mean alone, like they didn't want to bring you along so they could spend some time together?"

"No..." He looked at me confused. "I obliviated them..I was late for the train because I erased their memory of me so they would be safe. I couldn't risk it since...since..."

"I understand." He placed an arm around my shoulders and sighed. "Guess you aren't as happy go lucky goody two shoes as I thought Granger."

I chuckled lightly. "And you aren't the heartless slimy git that I thought."

We both sat there. It seemed like only minutes in silence and it was gone all too quickly. The sun began to rise and though it was Saturday. We both wanted to get some breakfast. Malfoy stood and then offered me his hand which I willingly took and smiled.

"Wait." He healed my cut gently and smiled. "There."

"Thanks. "I said with a smile. "Well, I better get going before Harry and Ro-"

Draco firmly pressed his lips to mine and wound his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and I felt our bodies mold to one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to help him not bend so much. I was in bliss as our mouths molded together. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER MALFOY OR I SWEAR!"

We broke apart to face a very angry Ronald Weasley.

**A/N:** Please please please review! :( I have been feeling like this hasn't even been read yet! Plus I would love some input. :D Review or face the wrath of Ronald Weasley! Haa. What is he going to do to DRACO? D: Review and find out. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **:(

**Warning this author may self destruct without reviews.**

**I do not own HP or anything like J K Rowling...Poor me.**

Chapter 5:

I felt Malfoy tense up and saw a smirk spread across his face. _Great, out with the new and in with the old again._ I thought as I faced Ron. He was fuming as he walked foreward and grasped my arm tightly.

"Come on 'Mione." He said firmly. I jerked slightly and sighed.

"Ron listen. Calm down before you do something you'll regret." I tried to reason with him.

"No," He half growled as he approached Draco. He and Draco were about the same height but Draco had more muscle while Ron's was in the beggings of turning jiggly. Draco didn't even flinch as Ron glared at him. "Don't you put you fucking filthy hands on her again, you understand! She's not someone for you to shag around with."

"What, scared she'd rather shag me than you Weasel?" Malfoy said with a sly grin. "I mean who wouldn't."

"Shut up Ferret-Boy and listen close. If I ever get the idea you are even thinking about her I will beat you senseless." Ron turned to leave jerking me away with him and I glanced back at Malfoy.

"I've gotten farther with her than you could ever get Weasley." He chuckled as he turned away.

Ron spat over his shoulder. "In your dreams git."

"Oh yes," He said looking straight into my eyes. "Every night."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and a smile spread across my face. But suddenly I was jerked down the stairs and into and empty classroom. Ron locked the door with magic and I suddenly remembered not having my wand on me. He breathed heavily and let go of my arm.

"What did I tell you Hermione? I knew that git was just trying to mess with us!" He growled lowly. "I will never let him touch you like that again."

He looked at me and instantly his eyes got soft. "Hermione...I care about you alot."

"I know. I know. You and Harry both don't want me to get hurt." I sighed and sat on top of an empty desk. "I get it. We are all like family."

"No." He walked over to me and placed a hand on my thigh. "Hermione for me it's more than that. I...Well, I care about you more than anything in the world."

"Ron-" He covered my mouth gently and spread my legs to stand between my thighs. He leaned slowly down and moved his hand and softly pressed his lips to mine. I froze. I didn't know what to do, what to say My best friend in the world was kissing me. I mean, sure I had wished for this all of last year, but now...what did I want? _Draco. _My mind answered for me. But no. I couldn't. After all, Draco could never be with a muggle born like me? I realized then that Ron had begun to get more intimate with his kissing. His tongue ran along my lower lip asking for entrance. I pulled away lightly and looked up into his blue eyes.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered softly and he pulled me close. "Even if you don't feel the same right now all I am asking is for a chance. Please."

"Ron..I.. I'll need some time to think about it. I mean.." I looked down and sighed pushing him back further. "Just give me some time."

"I can do that." He smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek before backing away. "Let's go eat. I'm starving. By the way, you left this."

He tossed me my wand and then headed for the door.

* * *

"Harry!" I said as I pulled him away at the table. We sat alone and Ron was too busy with the food that he didn't notice. Harry looked rather pleased this morning and I got the strangest feeling he was in on everything that happened. "Harry Potter, did you know what Ron was going to do?"

"Yeah." He said smiling. "I think it's cool you two being together and all now."

"We are not together!" I hissed as I bit into my toast. "He forced himself on me and then pressured me to be with him."

"You said yes though right?"

"No, I said to let me think about it." He nodded and sighed. "I just. Harry, I wanted to be with him so bad last year. But after the ministry and everything...I think we've all changed now and he's not the same person. He's become increasingly violent."

I touch my healed lip and looked down. "I just don't know what I want anymore Harry."

"I understand completely. I mean think about Cho and I." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in love with her since 4th year and after what happened...those feelings are long gone now." I smiled and glanced at Ginny.

"I think the feelings aren't gone. They've just changed targets." Harry and I laughed as he turned bright red. "Harry.."

"Yeah 'Mione?" I saw Draco gt up and leave his table.

"I need to go ad catch up on some reading." I said I grabbed my bitten toast and bolted out of the Great Hall. I saw Draco a few paces ahead towards the headmasters office. "Draco."

He froze and turned around to face me.

"What is it Granger? I have somewhere to be." I flinched at the coldness of his voice and walked to him. He looked up and down the corridor slowly.

"Well, I..Uhm...I just wanted to see how you were doing? I mean-" He quckily pushed me into an alcove of the corridor and pressed his lips to mine. Our mouths moved together slowly and silently as my arms twined around his neck and his around my waist. We stayed like that until we had to pull away for air. "What is it with you and interrupting me."

He smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. "I just like surprises. Now Granger, I really must be going. I have a pressing arrangement with the headmaster. Though I'm sure a nosy gryffindork like you are already knew that."

He wink at me before placing another quick kiss on my temple and walking off again to the headmasters office. I sat down in the alcove trying to calm my heart. _What is happening to me? I can't feel this way about him. I mean, it's Malfoy of all people. _I sighed and decided to head to get my books. After all I told Harry I'd be studying.

When I reached the common room, I saw Fred and George sitting near the fire hunched and talking in hushed tones. I walked over and smiled.

"I thought this secret common room talk was done with last year." They looked up at me with goofy grins.

"Old habits die hard, Hermione." They said in unison.

"What exactly are you guys working on?" I knelt next to them and they smiled.

"A costume party."

"But not your normal kind."

"More of an arranged date type."

"And arranged costumes."

"It'll be loads of fun."

I nodded and laughed. "You two better not stick me with someone bad."

"We won't Hermione."

"But I know Ron would kill for you to be"

"His date for the night."

"No." I said as I stood to leave. I turned back to them. "I have just one request."

"Sure." They said.

"No Hufflepuffs."

**A/N: **Please please please give me some reviews! :( If not you will have to go to the party with a Hufflepuff and Draco shall die! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Just kidding, I could never kill Draco. :) Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Thanks to my reviews I really appreciate the comments. :)**

**Katesmom2: **I totally know what you are getting at about the whole Harry supporting a relationship. But Harry has a secret for later chapters. ;) So, in the big picture it will become logical in all senses. Also, Hermione is trying hard to push the idea away, but seeing that he is her best friend and she hardly has time to think straight with that blonde angel named Malfoy invading she can't figure out what to do. I am glad you are enjoying it and I hope that you continue to. :)

**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs: **This ball will be epically unexpecting but is not the first activity that the Twins will have happening. :) I am glad you are enjoying it also. :)

**Anyways, I own basically as much as everyone else who uses J. K. Rowling's amazing and wonderful work. :(**

**Warning! Explicit scene ahead! Bet you can't wait to read this one. :) On to the story! Read and Review!**

Chapter 6:

_I was in the Astronomy tower standing and looking over the balcony at the grounds. I sighed and felt arms wind around my waist._

_"Been here long?" I heard a cool whisper in my ear and smiled. "Sorry I kept you waiting."_

_I turned to face him and there he stood looking stunning as always. His blonde hair was combed nicely and his black button up shirt hugged every part of his toned biceps and abs. He smiled and began to loosen his green silk tie. My heart fluttered as I examined him he put his hands, one on each side of me, and held onto the railing before he descended his lips onto mine._

_His lips were soft and warm and I felt his body heat consume me as he gently pressed closer to me. I felt his hand slowly travel up my back and wound mine around his neck._

_He let his hands explore my body gently fondling my breasts and my arse before I felt him lift me up and sit me on the railing. The height and danger seemed nothing at all as he left a trail of heated kisses down my neck and collar bone. His mouth traveled down to my cleavage showing from the top of my black dress._

_ I leaned back my head and let a moan of pleasure escape from my lips as I felt his throbbing erection on my thighs. He stood up straight and began to unbutton his shirt and slide off his tie dropping them to the floor behind him._

_He then proceeded to unzip my dress and we let it fall where it may. He shed his pants standing in his silk green boxer and I in my black langire and he came back quickly for a heated and passionate kiss. Our tongue wound together and we held each other close as he undid my bra and tossed it away. _

_His lips traveled to my breast and he began to suck and nip at them causing moans of pure ecstasy erupt from my mouth. I shivered as I felt his hands traveling over my body to slide off my panties and then he shed the last piece of clothing._

_I stared. I couldn't help it. He looked like a God as he slowly kissed my jaw and pressed his erect member onto my thigh. He grasped my thighs and entered slowly as I moaned loudly. I felt my back arch and closed my eyes in pleasure before reaching and gripping onto his shoulders. We found a rhythm as he slowly moved in me grunting and moaning with pleasure. _

_I smiled and felt him grip onto my wrists roughly wrenching my grip from his. I opened my eyes and felt frozen._

_There is place of Draco was a snake like face and a cruel grin. Suddenly, I was thrust over the edge of the rail._

"NOOOOOOO!" I sat up in bed panting heavily and felt sweat beading on my forehead. I looked around the room and realized I was the only one there. I yawned and looked to my watch. It was already 5 in the afternoon. I heard a knock at my door.

"Hermione are you okay?" I heard Ron say as I jumped out of bed. I was wearing some pajama shorts and a tanktop for my nap.

"Yes I'm fine Ron." I said quickly. _Please oh please, where are my normal clothes? _I began to search quickly through my trunk.

"Well, Harry and I wanted to know if you," I heard the door open and pulled out some clothes quickly not really looking and darted into the bathroom. "want to come eat with us?"

"Yes. Just let me get dressed." I stood infront of the mirror and tried to tame my bed head by pulling it half up. It seemed to work. I heard a bed squeak and figured Ron was sitting on mine.I began to get dressed trying to not be alone with Ron for long.

"Listen, 'Mione." I heard him sigh. "About last night. I'm sorry I hurt you it's just...You know how I get with Malfoy and everything. I just, when you yelled at me I though you were choosing his side and...I just lost it..I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really." I said as I walked out to looking our full length mirror. I saw Ron's jaw drop. _Oh god what did I put on..._ I thought in dread as I got to the mirror. I saw that I had chosen my tightest pair of dark jeans and a very low cut tight blouse that hugged my every curve. I mentally slapped my self for packing every article of clothing I had.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Ron blurted out. His face instantly turned red as he stood up and walked towards me. "I mean...You.. Wow."

I turned to him with a hand on my hip. "I look ridiculous."

"You look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss but I quickly turned my face away so his lips connected with my cheek.

"Ron, I told you I needed time." I said quietly.

"How much time could you possibly need Hermione?" He asked pulling away. "I can't wait forever."

I scoffed and trifled through my truck for something else to wear. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

"Oh no. You aren't skipping out on dinner just cause YOU think you look bad. You look amazing." He said with a smile. He pulled me down into the common room and everyone stopped to stare.

"Ron, really I need to change." Then I heard it. Mostly from the Lavender Brown click. Whispers of me selling my body. I felt my skin get chills and I walked out of the common room quickly with my head held high. Ron followed me trying to keep up.

"'Mione! Wait!" He called. I spun around to face him.

"Ronald! I said no!" I said heatedly. This time though Ron looked at the ground."Have you any idea what will be said about me? Everyone int he castle already thinks I am a whore for som e god damn reason! YOU JUST MADE IT TEN TIMES WORSE!"

"I'm sorry..I didn't know." He looked at me with innocence and I turned to leave.

"Let's just go eat.." I said.

"My," I heard from the left corridor. "Aren't we a pretty little mudblood tonight?"

I turned expecting Draco but instead found Blaise and the other Death Eaters children. I clenched my jaw and remembered I left my wand on the nightstand. _Damn I need to stop doing that._ I cursed quickly. Then I remembered Ron being there.

"Got a date tonight, Granger." Blaise said. The others chuckled as if it was a joke. I racked my brain and smirked.

"Actually yes." I said. I could see Ron tense at my side.

"Who?" Pansy asked with a laugh.

"Ron." I quickly laced our arms and smiled. "Ron and I are...dating now."

Ron beamed and looked at me. "So you are saying yes."

_Damn, how am I gonna get out of this later!_ "Yes." The others just laughed.

"A Weasel and a mudblood. Seems like a step down for them to me." The shoved past us and walked away. Ron hugged me tightly and kissed me roughly on the lips.

"I'm so happy you said yes!" He pulled me along to the Great Hall where Harry was sitting. "Harry!'

I felt my face turn red as many people looked in our direction. I felt my eyes find Draco's who sat at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Harry," Ron said as we approached him. "'Mione and I are together now. She said yes!"

There was an applause from the tables and I watched as Draco stood up and stormed out. Right then I felt as though I wasn't going to see him for a long time now.

**A/N: **Big twist? Was it good? Will Hermione ever get out of Ron's grasp? What will happen at the ball? Read to find out. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So I had written out this chapter and it was really good. Then when I hit save it didn't. :( Now this is the rewritten stuff and I hope it turns out just as good.**  
**

**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs **and **TommorrowsMorbidSunshine:** You asked for a soon update. :) Lol. Glad you are enjoying it.

**I do not own HP. **

**Warning: Explicit ahead.**

Chapter 7:

It had been a few days since Ron's _announcement _in the Great Hall and I already felt like I was going to go crazy. I never was alone. Ron followed me everywhere. He followed me to classes, meals, the library, he even walked me to the bathroom and stood outside until I was done. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Right now he had me on the couch in the common room with an arm around me forcing me to lean on him. To everyone else, it looked like a sweet gesture of love. But I knew it was more for control. I sighed.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" He asked me catching my sigh.

"Nothing," I stood up and headed for the portrait hole. "I'm gonna go get some air."

Sure enough he was right there behind me grasping my hand lightly. "Sounds great. Let's go somewhere more...private."

"A...actually I wanted to go walk around the lake." I said quietly. He pulled me close against him and I felt bile as I could feel his erection on me. His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Don't you want to go and-"

"'Mione! There you are!" I heard as Ron backed away. We turned to see a beaming Ginny. "You ready to go?"

"Uhm..." Ron looked at me and Ginny winked. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked angrily. I looked at the floor and Ginny came to the rescue.

"Well we wanted to have a girls day. To buy you guys some stuff." She said with a fake sigh. "It was suppose to be a surprise..."

"Fine." He kissed me roughly and then walked away. Ginny and I darted out of the portrait hole and as soon as it closed I enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Geez, Hermione." She said.

"You saved my arse in there...literally." I said as we began to walk. "Ron wanted to go somewhere 'private'."

Ginny bust up laughing. "I bet he did. He definitely wants to go to YOUR _privates_!"

We started to laugh and make jokes all the way to the Three Broom Sticks where we got a coffee. We sat at our normal table and got our normal drinks. I then noticed that Ginny seemed upset. "You okay, Gin?"

"No." I was shocked to hear her say it so plainly and listened. "It's Harry.. he just seems off his rocker lately."

"Ron is the same, after the whole ministry thing. You think Harry is having a delayed rea-"

"No...Hermione. He's...he's started drinking. Some foul alcohol. I've never smelled it before but it is absolutely revolting." Tears sprang to her eyes. "He's slowly becoming not himself. He seems so angry all the time."

"I'll talk to him for you." She nodded and smiled. I sighed. "Hey, Gin. What is the best way to break up with Ron?"

She looked at me with sympathy. "Don't."

"Right, I figured you'd say that." We laughed a little and finished our drinks before heading over to the clothing store. We saw Fred and George looking through the costumes. They looked to us when we entered.

"Just the gender we needed." George said with a smile. Fred came over and looped an arm around us both.

"We need some fashion advice for the party of ours."

"And who better to ask that you two."

I looked at myself and realized they must be crazy. I was wearing jeans, a tee-shirt, and a zip-up hoodie. I wasn't fashionable at all. But no the less. They had us trifle through costumes and name girls to put them on. After that Ginny and I went to the normal clothes. We trifled through choosing things and trying them on having the best time a girl can on a budget.

* * *

After Ginny and I were all shopped out, we started heading back with shopping backs in our hands. Suddenly, we were met with a very angry Ron and Harry. Ron grasped my arms and pulled me away roughly.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He said angrily as he dragged me off. "It's been 9 fucking hours!"

He slammed me against a wall and I realized we were in an alley between two abandoned shops far from everyone else. He put a hand on each side of my head boxing me in. He glared at me and I noticed his eyes looked a bit hazy. I let me hand slip into my pocket and grasped my wand lightly.

"I was shopping Ron." I said my voice quivering. He slapped me hard and I tasted blood.

"Don't fuck with me. You were with someone else!" He snarled in my face.

"If by someone else you mean the twins helping with their party then yes!" He raised his hand again and my wand flew to his throat. He sneered at me and lowered his hand again.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard. My wand flew out of my hand and I turned to see Harry standing with a smirk on his face. I shivered as he appraoched.

"H..Harry. What's going on?" I asked as I felt fear corsing through my veins. "Where is Ginny?"

"I told her to go back to the castle." He said calmly. He held me at wand point and smiled. I had never seen this kind of smile on him. It seemed some what evil and made me feel sick. "Take her Ron. She's yours. Just, don't kill her."

He laughed as he levitated my shopping bags and silenced the alley. I looked back at Ron who licked his lip before slamming them down on mine. I pushed on his shoulder but this just seemed to reinvigorate him more as he pressed his body against mine. I felt tears start to slip out as he ripped open my jacket and yanked it to the floor.

"Ron, please...don't do this." I said weakly as he kissed down my neck. Suddenly he bit me and I screamed out in pain.

"Shut up mudblood." He said angrily. I froze. _No...nonononononono not Ron. He wouldn't call me that!_ I pushed harder against him and thrust my knee into his crotch. He doubled over in pain and I took off running. I almost made it to the alley when he grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I bit one of his fingers and thrust my elbow into his ribs before running towards Hogwarts. Suddenly I remembered what Ginny had said about Harry...the smell.

_Come on Hermione. What did he smell like? _I thought as I darted into the trees to hide.

"Hermione...Come on out." I heard Ron cooing. "You can't hide forever Mudblood."

I felt a shiver down my spine as I realized the smell. _Pollyjuice potion...That wasn't Harry. _I pressed myself against the tree as Ron stepped loudly. I remembered his eyes and bit back a gasp. _The Imperius curse!_ I took off in a run for the road towards Hogwarts. _I have to get to Dumbledore! _

I reached the path but so did Ron..or not Ron. He grabbed my arm but I quickly jerked it away causing him to fall. He grabbed my ankle and I felt my face slam into the ground. My nose make a cracking noise and blood spewed from it. Suddenly I was flipped over and found Ron on top of me tearing at my shirt. I struggled.

"No! Ron! Fight it!" I screamed at him as I slapped him across the face roughly. He pinned my arms with one hand above my head and managed to rip my shirt open. He then moved to my pants whiled biting on my chest. "Ron! Stop!"

He slapped me again and growled. "Silence mudblood. You are mine and shall obey me!"

I felt a whimper rise in my throat as I realized Ron wouldn't be able to fight this. He _wanted_ to do this to me, not necessarily in this way, but still. He jerked my pants down roughly and spread my legs to get in between them. Tears began to stream down my face as I realized how helpless I was right now.

"HELP! Someone!" I yelled. He put his other hand at my throat and cut off my air supply. He growled at me warningly and jerked off my panties. I felt exposed and scared and noticed I was shaking. He stripped of his pants and boxers and slowly licked my neck. I felt my self whimper. "P...please...no."

He slammed him self inside of me and I saw stars. I screamed out in pain and bite my lower lip while sobbing.

"That's a good Mudblood." He said with a grunt. "Scream for me."

He rammed in me as I felt blood. I bit back a scream until he bit the top of my breast. A scream erupted from my lips as I sobbed and he just bit harder drawing blood before he began to ram more and more. I seemed like forever before he finished.

He let go of me and I curled into the fetal position pulling my pants and underwear back on. He got dressed and picked me up at the throat.

He licked the blood off of my chest and smiled evilly. "You taste pretty good for a filthy mudblood."

He dropped me to the ground and left. I stood up after a few minutes and tried to pull myself together. Blood seeped through my pants and down my leg and my shirt was beyond fixable so I just held it tightly over me as I limped off to Hogwarts. I felt dazed and weak. No one else was on the path and I checked my watch. Dinner time.

I made my way to the Astronomy tower and looked over the edge. Oh how I wished I could just end it all then and there. I sat on the railing with my feet hanging off and leaned slowly forward. I felt so alone, so beaten and broken. I no longer felt like I had a chance. Ron and Harry were the ones who did this to me.

As soon as I felt my body falling, I gripped onto the rail and my body dangled.

_You idiot!_ My mind hissed. _It wasn't Harry or Ron! Harry isn't Harry and Ron is under a curse!_

I struggled to keep my grip and felt the wind whipping around me. Tears slide down my cheeks and I was loosing strength.

_You have to get to Dumbledore remember!_ My mind willed me to push through. Suddenly, my wrist was grabbed and I felt myself being pulled up over the rail. I looked up into the eyes of Draco and smiled slightly.

"Jesus, Granger." He said as he pulled me over the rail. I fell on top of him my body racking with silent sobs. "What were you thinking?"

"I...I.." He slowly took in how I looked and I started to sob loudly.

"What happened?" He asked slowly placing me against the wall.

"I need to go to Dumbledore.." He nodded and lifted me in his arms. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried all the way there.

* * *

"And you are sure of this Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as I sat in his office. Snape, who had brought me a calming potion, stood near the door and spoke up.

"Sir, if I may..." The headmaster bowed and he continued to speak. "Just last night, the Dark Lord had confided in me of this plan. I was going to tell you tonight during our regular meetings but now seems more appropriate. Though, no one knows where the real Mister Potter is as the moment."

I gulped lightly and looked up at him. "You will find him right?"

"Yes, Miss Granger." Snape sneered at me. "Your precious Potter will return."

He spun out of the room and left.

"You may go Miss Granger. I will ask Mister Malfoy to escort you to your new dormitory until we sort this all out." I nodded and left the room. At the bottom of the stairs stood Draco whose eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Come on Hermione." He said leading me away from the office. We walked a few minutes before we came upon a room. Draco opened the door and I saw a bedroom filled with books, a bed, a couch, a desk, and much more. I walked in slowly and took it all in. "This is your new room."

"Thanks." I said. He began to leave but I grabbed his arm. "Don't go...Please."

"Hermione, I-"

"Please.." He sighed and led me over to the dresser. He got out some pajama pants for me and pointed to the bathroom.

"I'll stay here okay." I nodded and went to change. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my cheek was very bruised and the bite mark on my chest was large and throbbing. When I came out, he was standing there in his own pajamas looking through the books. He turned to me and smiled slightly as he flicked his wand to turn down the bed. I lie on it and he went to sit on the chair and read. We stayed like that for a while and I realized how empty I felt.

Slowly I got up and went to him. I sat in his lap and curled up. He was warm and put his arms around me as I felt instantly secure and safe. I fell asleep after a few minutes listening to his speeding heart.

**A/N: **Where is Harry? Who is the imposter? Will Hermione ever realize that Draco is in love with her and she should just hurry up and shag him? Stay tuned and review to find out. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So, sorry I haven't updated for while. I haven't had time, and now I am going to be playing Hermione in my school's production of Harry Potter and the Obnoxious Voice! :D But, I have been getting some awesome reviews. :) Thanks to all of you! Sorry it's been so long guys, just having a really rough time. :( I feel like this story is crap..But I want to finish it asap for all of you. I just need some inspiration.**  
**

**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs: **Haha. :) No worries with the language though you did a great job of editing it. Glad you are enjoying it.

**Lost O'Fallon Girl **and **Tsuki916:** Thanks hope you continue to enjoy it. :)

**bbspoke1017: **Hmm, you'll just have to read and find out. ;)

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Harry Potter isn't mine**

**So I feel like poo. :)**

Chapter 8:

I had awoken to light snores next to my ear. I tried to move but realized there were arms around my waist and my head was buried in someone's shoulder. Yesterday ran through my head all the way to the Astronomy tower and I sat up quickly startling Draco awake.

"Wha-!" He said sleepily as he bolted out of the bed. He yawned and looked at me rubbing his eye like a child. I felt a smile crawl onto my lips.

"Sorry." I said softly. "I was just remembering and forgot you were here."

He nodded and sat back on the bed. "It's okay. We needed to get up for class anyways."

I laughed a little and climbed out of the bed. He looked at me funny.

"It's Sunday." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and shuddered. I looked beaten and tired. I sighed and tried to tame my hair before giving up and walking back out. Draco sniggered at me and pointed.

"You have serious bed head." He smiled slightly but it looked a little more like a smirk as he walked across the room to me. "Here."

He waved his wand across my hair and it smoothly fell over my shoulders. I blushed lightly and smiled. "Thanks. You're having hair problems too."

He looked horrified that someone had seen him like that and quickly waved his wand also. I laughed and felt a sharp pain and knelt down gasping in pain.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco squatted down to where I was. I groaned and shook my head no. He helped me back onto the bed and I saw anger flash in his eyes. "When I find out who Imperioed Ron, I'm gonna-"

"Why do you care, Draco?" I asked him quickly. "For five years you've harassed and hated me. You spat on my blood line. You abused my friends. So, why now-all of a sudden-do you care that someone did this to me?"

"Because, Granger. No matter how much I hate Mud...Muggle-Borns. No matter how Potter screws up my life or Weasley pisses me off...I know that I was wrong." Draco turned away from me. "You are excused from classes for the week."

He left the room quickly, not looking back at me. I felt my blood chill at the thought of being alone and panic rose up in my chest. Slowly I willed myself to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. Once in there, I looked at myself again. The bruise on my cheek was going down, and the bite on my chest could easily be hidden by clothes. I looked in the cabinets and found that they had brought me some salve for my bruise. I put it on and let it sit. Then, I ran myself a hot bath and peeled off my pajamas.

Once I was done, I got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. I couldn't let a day pass of me not trying to save Ron and Harry. When I entered the Hall, I looked for Ron. He would be the easiest to get to. I saw Draco alone at the end of the Slytherin table look at me. He snarled, obviously upset that I left my room. My eyes fell on Ron and I started to walk towards him. He saw me too and smiled.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed my arm. He pulled me with him to the doors and Ron looked furious. I knew he would follow us out into the hall way. Draco pulled me until we found a classroom to be in.

"What are you thinking Hermione?" He yelled at me as he sat me on the desk. "What if you got yourself killed walking around by yourself!"

"You didn't seem too worried about that when you left me in my room." I said defiantly.

"That room is guarded and locked so only Dumbledore, you, or I can access it!" Draco sighed and balled up his fists. "I know you like to solve these little mysterious and butt in, but right now you are involved in it. That means you need to keep your arse SAFE and not go running around the castle. Someone is obviously out to get you-"

"Who is out to get Hermione?" Ron asked as he slipped into the room. His eyes were normal, except for the malicious glare he was directing at Malfoy. "The only person I can think of would be you, Malfoy."

"On the contrary, Weasley-"

"Ron." I said. When his eyes fell on me, my blood ran cold but I pushed away the feeling. "It's not Malfoy...I just. Something happened yesterday while shopping that's all."

"What?" He asked. He crossed to me and gently stroked my cheek. I tried my hardest not to flinch away and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Ron..I...I don't know how to say this.." I said slowly.

"Someone kidnapped Potter, is impersonating him with Polyjuice, imperioed you, and made you rape Hermione." My eyes shot to Draco. He looked at me and nodded before walking to the door. "I'll be right outside if I'm needed."

He closed the door and I looked back at Ron. He was in shock.

"Is that...is that true?" He asked. I shook my head yes and tears slipped out of my eyes. "Even the last part."

"Yes.." My voice was barely a whisper. Ron embraced me gently and I felt him take in a shaky breath.

"Hermione! I am so sorry!" He began. I could tell he was on the verge of tears himself. "I...I wish that I could have not done it!"

"You didn't, Ron..It wasn't you." I said slowly. "But...you have to understand that...I can't..I just..Being in a relationship with you right now-"

"I understand. I just. I'm sorry..Besides..We need to save Harry." He stepped back from me and smiled. "Hermione, can I be honest with you?"

"Yes."

"I only asked you out because I didn't want you with Malfoy. I mean, I like you, just...not that much." He said with a smile. I laughed and shook my head. "But now..well, Malfoy seems to really care about you...Maybe he has changed."

I felt my jaw drop. "What?"

"I never said I like him! I'm just saying that..well maybe he deserves a chance?"

"Now, let's go save Harry!" I smiled as Ron helped me off the table and we went out to find Malfoy. He was standing at the door just like he'd said.

"Okay, Malfoy. What do you know?" Ron said. I nudged him violently.

"This isn't an interrogation Ron!" I said as I looked at Malfoy. "What can we do to help find Harry is what he meant."

Draco smiled at me then looked at Ron. "Do you know where Potter keeps his invisibility cloak? If you two are going to be helping, you'll need it."

Ron nodded and headed off to the Gryfinndor tower. Draco looked at me.

"So, everything is settled between you two?" He said slowly. I nodded. "So..he apologized? And now-"

"We are over." I said. "We agreed it was a bad idea."

"Oh...Really?" Draco said. He stood awkwardly next to me and looked away. "That's good I guess."

"Well yeah..I never wanted to be with him." I said. "Not really my type."

"What is your type?"

"Someone intelligent. Witty. Serious, but still jokes. Someone who can protect me, especially from spiders." I saw Draco laugh slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled slyly. "Too bad there aren't any of those here."

Draco glared at me and grabbed me by the chin. Roughly he pulled my lips to his and slide his hand around my waist. Kissing him was so different from the kisses Ron and I had shared. I felt my heart racing as his lips softly and lovingly melded with mine. Our bodies held each other close, and I felt his heart racing. I kissed him back, not caring that lunch was almost over. Not caring that my best friend was missing. Not caring about the horrible things that had happened to me. The only thing I cared about was how long I could keep this blonde angel kissing and holding me just like this.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it is so short you guys. I promise next time it will be super long and action packed. Besides, you gotta find out if they find Harry. :) Til next time guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So yeah, I hope you guys are ready to find out how this is all going to unfold..Because I sure am. :)

**KaAaArl: **Spider being there...Good idea. Lol. I meant it purely as a crack at how much of a pussy Ron is. Lol.

**Lingo10:** I'm glad you are excited. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"Why are we in the Astronomy Tower?" Ron asked as he and I hid under the invisibility cloak. Draco stood at the railing holding his wand slightly.

"Shush, Ron." I nudged him softly. "If Draco brought us here to kill us he would have already done it."

Slowly, a light appeared from Draco's wand. It flashed once, twice, three times before it slowly went out. Ron opened his mouth to speak but I covered it quickly with my hand. Suddenly, Voldemort appeared again in the same form as the other day. I felt cold and muffled Ron's gasp.

"Draco," His voice hissed. Draco knelt to him.

"My lord." He said slowly. Ron and I stood still as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made Draco stand up slowly.

"I trust this is important, Draco." Voldemort said coolly.

"It is my lord. I wish to inquire about Harry Potter. I think it would help me in my task to understand-"

"You need to understand nothing boy." He hissed. Draco kept his eyes on the ground.

"My Dark Lord, if you could just tell me who it is-"

"You haven't figured it out by now my boy?" He chuckled softly. "You are more dense than you father."

I saw the stab of pain and fury that coursed through Draco from that one sentence.

"My Lord. I wish to serve you as my Father has failed to do so." Draco said as he knelt again. "Please, let me help."

"Very well. In a weeks time, at your precious school dance, we plan to carry out our invasion. I have taken Harry Potter and replaced him with Bellatrix Lestrange." Ron nearly jumped out of his skin. "She has that awful Ginger under her imperio when needed and is slowly breaking down the will of the Mudblood Granger. That is where you come in my boy. There is one last person we need out of the way before we can invade."

"Sir?" Draco voice was a hoarse whisper. I knew he already knew the name just as I did.

"You need to kill Albus Dumbledore." In a flash, Voldemort was gone leaving Draco standing alone in the center of the room.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled as he threw off the invisibility cloak. "I'VE BEEN SHARING A ROOM AND CHANGING IN FRONT OF BLOODY BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!"

"Ron, there are more important things!" I said as I walked to Draco. "What are you going to do?"

He shook his hand and went to stand by the railing. He looked sick as his knuckles turned white from grasping the rail.

"Seriously guys! BELLATRIX FUCKING LESTRANGE!" I slapped my hand over Ron's mouth and sighed.

"Draco?" I said quietly. "You knew about all this didn't you. You warned me about it at the beginning of term."

"I knew...a little bit." He kept his head down as he turned to face me. "I knew about the invasion he was planning. But-"

"You knew! You KNEW!" Ron yelled as he pulled my hand roughly from his mouth. He advanced at Draco. "You knew my BEST MATE WAS GOING TO FUCKING DISAPPEAR!"

"Ron-"

"NO!" He spun on me. "HOW DO I KNOW YOU AREN'T A FAKE TOO? MAYBE YOU WERE AGAINST US ALL ALONG!"

My eyes sprung with tears but I held them back as I reached out to Ron. "Ron please-"

"SHUT UP!" He grasped my wrist violently. "WHERE IS HARRY?"

"She doesn't know Weasley. None of us do." Draco's voice was calm. His eyes met mine. "All I knew was that The Dark Lord-"

"Don't call him that!" Ron spat. Draco didn't look away from me.

"He is planning an invasion of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. Inside of both, he plans to..." His eyes turned soft. "He plans to exterminate all Muggle Borns."

I felt my heart stop. Draco knew...He knew that I was in complete and udder danger, if not the main target of this massacre. My blood felt cold, and my chest hurt heaving slightly as I felt my breath quicken slightly. I tore my eyes away from Draco's steel grey that felt like a knife in my heart. A tear slid down my cheek and I pulled my hand slowly from Ron's.

"Looks like you had this all thought out from the beginning huh Malfoy." I said slowly. His last name felt vile on my tongue as I refused to look at him. "I'll work with you to save Harry and the school, but after this is all over..."

"Hermione-" Draco moved towards me but Ron put up his hand.

"Don't call her that." Ron said angrily. "Keep your distance Ferret Face."

Ron turned me away from Draco and pulled me towards the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and met Draco's gaze. Tears slid down my face as Ron lead me back to my room.

* * *

"Damn it!" Draco cursed after Hermione and the Weasel were out of ear shot. He turned and kicked the wall violently. Tears threatened his cheeks and he pushed them away. He had to figured out how to fix all of this.

_Save her, _Snape's voice rang in his head from their last meeting.

_What do you mean?_ Draco hated remembering the tone in his voice, the venom and anger.

_I know you are in love with Granger._

_I would never love a filthy little Mudblood like her!_ Draco touched his cheek remembering the feeling of Snape's quick hand.

_Watch your tongue boy! I lost the woman of my dreams to James Potter talking that way! Do you want the same to happen to you!_ That was the moment he learned of the plans the Dark Lord possessed. He choose then and there to protect her, no matter what.

* * *

"'Mione, he isn't worth crying over." Ron said to me as he sat me on my bed. Tears had continuously been falling since we had left the astronomy tower, luckily the corridors had been empty.

"I know, Ron.. It's just.." I burst into tears suddenly and felt Ron's arms pull me close. My spine tingled as I was hit with memories of the last time he held me. I pulled away quickly and he saw the uncomfortable terror in my face.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes." He said softly. I nodded in understanding. "So, how are we going to fix all this?"

"We have to tell Dumbledore." I said as I sniffled back my tears. "He's the only one that can really do anything."

"But, he's going to be gone for the next week. He is making arrangements for the dance and won't be back until the night of." Ron sighed and looked at me. "'Mione, I know you thought Malfoy has changed, but he will forever be a git."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Ron, I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Okay Mione, if you need me you know where I will be." I nodded as he left the room. Once he was gone, I let myself really fall apart. I curled into a ball in my sheets and cried myself to sleep: All because of Draco fucking Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: **Review review review! Pretty please! Even if you think it is horrible, (though if you thought that idek why you would still be reading it)! I hope to get more up very soon, but I need motivation. Plus, the dance is coming up soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I hope you all are enjoying it! :) Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

It had been almost a week since we started trying to save Harry, and we were all stuck. The costume dance was coming up on us fast, and Draco seemed more on edge than ever. Ron, when he wasn't imperioed wasn't really much help, but he refused to be left out of Draco and I's study sessions-which had given us no time alone _thank god._

We were told to go to our respective dorms so the costumes could be handed out, our date wouldn't be told until tomorrow night at the dance. I sat on my bed with Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patail, and their numerous other friends. They sat away from me, whispering. I rolled my eyes and laid under my blankets waiting for Fred and George to get here. Suddenly, I felt all eyes on me.

"So, Hermione." I heard Lavender sneer. "How many sickles have you managed to collect to be able to bribe the Twins for the best costume?"

"None, Lavender. I'm getting whatever they want to give me just like everyone else." I said as I slowly sat up. The girls looked violent and angry. "What does it matter to you anyways?"

"Well, the boys stare at you enough, we'd like some of the attention unlike sluts like you." Pavarti spat. I felt myself flinch away inside at her comment, I'd always thought her to have been the nice one-I guess I was wrong. I felt suddenly alone. I hadn't heard from Ginny, Harry was gone, Ron was no help, and Draco...Malfoy was a git. Now, all these girls were against me.

"I think you should skip out on this dance, Granger. We don't need another Yule Ball." Lavender leaned near me, her face inches from mine. "If you don't skip out on your own accord, I'll make sure the hospital wing has you as it's tenant for a week."

I felt cold as the door suddenly burst open.

"Costumes ladies!" Fred and George said in unison.

"We will give them to you now-"

"But you cannot put them on"

"Until tomorrow night." Fred finished up as they quickly gave us each a bag with our names on them. They were charmed closed and had a timer on the top of them.

"Have fun." They said together again before closing the door.

* * *

"We need to figure out something." I said as Malfoy paced the length of the astronomy tower. Ron sat against the wall, and I stood by the railing trying to forget about the girls and focusing on saving Hogwarts. I was also trying to ignore the constant looks of sorrow Dra-Malfoy, damn him, always directed at me now. "We only have a few hours before the dance."

"I know." Dra-Malfoy, said quickly. "I just don't know what to do."

Ron stood up and stretched. "Well, I am going to go get breakfast, seeing as how you've kept me up all night."

"I'll come with you." I said as I headed towards the stairs. Draco grabbed my arm gently and looked at me.

"We need to talk." He said softly. Ron had disappeared down the stairs. Obviously not waiting for me. I nodded and stepped back away from him.

"What do you want?" I said slowly. He looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He looked back at me and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for tormenting you all these years, for calling you names, and making you misreable. I'm sorry for treating your friends like shit and always telling you off. I'm sorry for hexing you, fighting you, and messing with you in general. I am-"

"Save it." I said softly. "We don't have time for this, we have more important things to-"

"There is nothing more important to me than how you feel." My eyes snapped to him and I felt my face heat up.

"Malfoy, what was your original task for the year?" I said softly. He looked at me.

"You already heard that I was sworn to secrecy." Malfoy said as he turned away from me. "I'll see you at the dance Granger."

He walked briskly away faster than I could catch him and I suddenly felt all alone.

* * *

"Granger, why do you never listen to others?" Lavender said to me as she came out of the bathroom in her costume. She was wearing the typical School Girl costume. Her curves were accentuated in the tight, navel long button up blouse and short plaid shirt. Along with her black stiletto heels and thigh high white socks, she looked like a stripper. Pavarti stood next to her wearing a Fire Woman costume, the full body suit hugging her curves tightly until it stopped just under her arse. Her heels were thigh high boots. They looked me over and then began to laugh.

"I don't think you need to worry Lavender! Look at her costume!" Pavarti said holding onto the bed post for support. I scowled at them both as they left the dorm, then I went to look in the mirror. My costume was just a plain black dress. It was tight all around the top and cut low, then just under my bust, it flowed down serenely to my thighs. I had on black heels also, but with no socks or anything. My hair was left down and I had yet to finish it or my makeup. I sighed and set to work.

* * *

"So, Harry." Ron said trying to ignore that it wasn't Harry. "Any idea who will be your date tonight?"

"No." Came the sullen reply. "I don't even think I am going to go."

"Why not mate?" Seamus chimed in.

"Well, Ginny is mad at me for god knows what, and I just...don't think it'd help much if we were paired with other people for the night." He sat up and looked around. "But you all go and have fun."

"Nah," Ron said. "We can play wizards chess or something. I mean, there is no way Hermione is gonna go anyways. So, we'll just hang out."

"No really-"

"I've already made up my mind mate." Ron smiled as he laid in his bed. Hermione would be happy he was gonna tail Harry all night long.

* * *

We had been called to the Great Hall for the dance to begin, and we were given a name tag, a mask, and a name tag to look for. I was given the name Camille, and was told to look for James Bond. I laughed wondering how the Twins found out about this muggle movie and managed to find a dress for the role. My hair was left down, and I had finally managed to spell it to fall in soft curls. My makeup was completely smokey eyes with bright red lipstick. Once everyone was in and settled, we were allowed to pursue the other people in the hall.

I walked around seeing a million people already paired up with their respective dates.

"Camille?" I heard a smooth voice behind me. I turned to see a boy in a tux, it was all black even his undershirt, and he had on a green silk tie. On his coat was the name tag James Bond. I looked up into the mask and knew who I'd be met with. Draco's eyes peered at me from beneath a black mask. "You look beautiful tonight."

I felt myself blush and thanked Fred and George for giving me a full face mask. I looked away though and cursed them for pairing me this way.

"Hermione." I heard him say and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"We need to find Ron and Dumbledore." I said quickly. I turned to look around the hall.

"Not until you listen to me." He spun me around. "Either stay here and dance with me so we can talk, or meet me in the astronomy tower in an hour to talk."

I nodded. "I'll take the astronomy tower. Gives me an hour to look for Ron and Harry."

Draco disappeared into the crowd and so did I. I walked around looking from couple to couple but could find them. Ginny also seemed to not be here, and even Dumbledore was absent from the festivities. I sighed and decided to leave the room. I headed towards the astronomy tower, dread rising in me of what might happen tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **The night of the dance! :) All action will ensue coming up. Btw, anyone notice the familiar costumes they are wearing? ;) Maybe you should re-read a certain dream. ;) Anyways, please please please review. :) Also, I am thinking of starting another story once this one is done, thinking of doing a Drarry, whose with me? :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So...I haven't been getting any reviews lately...worries me some. Please review. It has taken me forever to write this next chapter, sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

I stood at the top of the stairs and sighed looking around the top of the astronomy tower. Malfoy wasn't here yet, Ron and Harry were both gone, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that tonight was going to be bad. I walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the grounds. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I reached up to wipe it away.

Suddenly, pale white arms wrapped around my waist.

"Been here long? Sorry I kept you waiting." A cool voice whispered across my ears. I shivered and felt a small smile cross my face before turning to see Draco. He leaned towards my lips and I let my eyes close slowly. Maybe, this night wasn't going to be bad. I waited for our lips to touch, but they never did. Instead breath hit my lips a a cruel laughter filled the air. I opened my eyes to see Voldemort, in the flesh, holding me against him. I opened my mouth to scream but he clamped a hand over me.

"So, young Malfoy has seduced a Mudblood." He chuckled again. "This has turned out better than expected. I had never known the Harry Potter's greatest ally was indeed a Muggle Born. . .But then again, no one really paid much attention to the brains behind his brawn. I know I certainly didn't."

I struggled against his grip and felt tears welling up in my eyes. He stroked my cheek slowly and smiled in the sickest way.

"My, my, a pretty face and a fighter's spirit. No wonder Draco couldn't keep his hands off you. Maybe with you out of the picture he can finish his task." A look of confusion crossed my face and he must have read it perfectly. "No, dear girl, you were not what I had assigned to Draco. His task is far greater than you."

Footsteps rang as I heard loud voices traveling up the stairs.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE MALFOY?" Definately Ron.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES WEASEL. I TOLD YOU THAT SHE'S MEETING ME HERE." Draco. . . Voldemort heard him and hissed angrily.

"I'll be watching Mudblood. And then I will be back for you. . .when there will be less. . .disturbances." His breath flew across my ear as he slowly licked it. I felt bile rise in my throat as he suddenly disappeared. I fell to my knees once he was gone and felt my stomach retch. Tears spilled down my face as I clutched my mid-section gently.

"Hermione?" Ron and Draco had yelled at the same time. They rushed to my side and I felt relief of no longer being alone as my world slowly turned black.

* * *

"What the fuck did you do?" Ron said angrily to Malfoy as they laid Hermione out on her back.

"Is it really necessary to continue using that word? I didn't do anything." He pulled out his wand and conjured up a wet rag before placing it on her forehead.

"You were the one that told her to come up here. What little trap did you set?" He pulled his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Tell me or I swear-"

"Shut up!" Malfoy stood up angrily. "Look Weasel. I get it, you care a lot about her. But you aren't the only one. I care about her too. Hell, I'm pretty sure I love her! So why don't you quit blaming me and work with me for once. I am trying to help the right side win this war so I can get out of the HELL HOLE OF A LIFE I'VE BEEN FORCED TO LIVE! MAYBE SOMEDAY YOU WILL GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE AND REALIZE THAT I AM NOT THE ENEMY HERE!"

"He's right. . .Voldemort is." A small voice came from the dark corner followed by a harsh cough. "Could I get a little help?"

"Harry?" Ron said recognizing the voice. He held up his wand slowly. "Lumos."

The area was lit up and the two boys saw a very disheveled looking Harry Potter sitting in the corner. Ron rushed to his side and knelt down. Draco followed and began to use his wand whispering short spells for the cuts that littered his body.

"How'd you get here? We heard You-Know-Who had you!" Ron said as he looked over his best friend.

"He did. He was-"

"Are you okay?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes. Now listen to me. He had me and was gloating about his plan. Hogwarts defenses are down because he was able to apparate here. I grabbed onto his cloak at the last minute and he didn't even notice. I-"

"Blimey, are you okay? He'll find out you are gone and will be back soon. He-"

"RON SHUT UP!" Harry spat at him before coughing again. "He's already planning on coming back but not for me."

"Then who for?" Draco asked slowly although he felt like he already knew the answer. Harry's eyes travelled to Hermione's body on the ground and all three of them stared at her. "What did he say exactly?"

"He said he'd be watching her and would come back for her when there were less disturbances." Harry coughed again. "We need to get me to the hospital wing and her there too. Never let her out of our sight."

"You mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants to kill Hermione?" Ron said his face paleing slightly.

"No," Draco said as he stood up. "I've seen him like this with others before. Other of his followers who have fallen for someone. . .unworthy for them in his opinion. When a Death Eater has relations with a Muggle Born, that Muggle Born faces dire consequences. He wants to do far worse than kill her."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, and it took a long time to do, but there is Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it! The story should be ending within the next chapter or two. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This is the extended chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

I blinked slowly opening my eyes from darkness to pure white. I felt a groan escape from my lips and a hand in mine twitch slightly.

_Wait, a hand in mine?_ I sat up quickly and glanced around the room. I was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing. On my right was a bed that held someone facing away from me sleeping soundly. To my left, also the hand being held, was a sleeping Draco Malfoy attached to said hand. His face was calm and serene as he slept on, but I noticed slight bags underneath his long lashes.

The doors opened and I saw red hair and freckled face before I was wrapped in Ron's arms tightly wrenching my hand from Malfoy's and startling him awake. "HERMIONE! YOU ARE AWAKE!"

I was pulled back to see him smiling at me and smiled back gently.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Malfoy looked uncomfortable under my gaze and I felt a blush cover my own cheeks. Ron went into the tale himself.

"Well, what we know is that you had a run in with You-Know-Who is the astronomy tower. He said he'd got something planned for you." I felt myself pale and shiver slightly. "OH! And Harry is here!"

"Harry?" I looked to the bed with a sleeping form and moved the blankets to jump out of my own. I felt Malfoy's arms encircle my waist and froze suddenly remembering my encounter. I flinched away and suddenly my head was pounding.

_I'll be coming for you soon._ Rang in my ears and Harry shot up. We both looked at each other knowing the other could hear. I felt my legs buckle a little as it continued. _Once I have you, Malfoy will remember his place, and will you. After all Mudbloods are the scum of the earth. Good bye for now Mudblood Granger. I will see you soon._

The good bye was followed by a hiss of a cackle and I vaguely came back to reality. Malfoy and Ron were calling out to Harry and I as I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry." I said slowly as Malfoy helped me stand. He walked me gently to Harry's bed so I could hug him. "I'm so sorry. I never understood how horrible it must be to. . .to hear that. . .that all the ti-"

I broke down into sobs as Harry consoled me. "Sshhh, sshh. Hermione. Come on now."

"Sorry Harry." I heard Draco say slowly. "Things haven't exactly been going her way this year."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as I pulled back slowly. He looked at me. "Hermione, you've always been so strong. What's happened?"

"Well some where from loosing my best friend, him being replaced by a polyjuice reject who imperioed Ron, being raped, hit, betrayed, and my encounter with You-Know-Who I guess I fell apart." I said softly.

"You forgot the part about snogging Malfoy." Ron said with a scoff.

"Okay. . .What?" Harry said. "Who replaced me? Who raped you? Who hit you? Who betrayed you?"

"Uhm. . ." I said slowly. "Bellatrix, Ron, Ron, and uh. . ."

"Me, I think." Malfoy spoke up. "Is that who you were referencing Hermione? Because you have to believe me, if I could have stopped any of this I would have. I-"

"Stop. Malfoy. You know it can't be done. You are one of them whether you chose it or not. No friendship or relationship. Nothing but anger and hatred has been in you since first year and now you want to say you are one of us. Bullshit." Ron said angrily. "We all know in the end you are just going to hurt Hermione. Because of you, your damn 'Dark Lord' is after her! Maybe you should just do us all a favor and quit acting like you care! Get out."

Malfoy's eyes found mine and I saw sadness and grief written in them.

"I'm sorry. I really wish it could have been different." He said as he turned slowly to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to face me again. "Hermione, I love you. And I have for a long time now. I will do everything in my power to protect you from. ..from. . .Voldemort. I just hope you are happy after all of this is through."

With that he was gone and I was left in the hospital wing with Harry and Ron to cry until I couldn't anymore.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore." Draco Malfoy said as he sat across from the Headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy. Yes what is it." The Headmaster smiled at him.

"I. . .I wish to inform you of something drastic. But. . .but first I need your word and I need you to help me." Draco gulped lightly.

"What is the help you need?"

"I understand that the Unbreakable Vow has a few loopholes only you know of."

"Yes, infact they do. What is it you have vowed?"

"I have vowed to not tell what you desperately need to know." Draco said slowly. Dumbledore waved his wand lightly and smiled.

"Go on. The Unbreakable Vow will be up in the air so to speak for the next ten minutes. What is it you need?"

"I need you to promise your full protection of my mother and Hermione Granger."

"What of yourself?"

"I cannot ask that of you as what I am about to do will risk my life beyond imaginings." Draco said slowly. The Headmaster nodded in a way to say he had his word and Draco continued. "I would like to come to the light side."

"Well my boy. That is quite something, but does this give me reason to believe you were not to begin with." Draco raised his left sleeve and showed his mark.

"I was marked just after my father's death to take his place. But I hate it. I have never wanted this. And now I have come to you to inform you that Harry Potter has been returned, Hermione Granger is in grave danger, V. . .Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts, and he has assigned me to kill you by the end of this year while organizing such invasion."

The room fell quite for what Draco believe was the longest moments of his life. He gulped gently as the Headmaster stood slowly.

"This is quite a lot Draco. But I will graciously accept you." The Headmaster smiled. "We will send some of our own to fetch your mother. As for Miss Granger, she was planning to spend her time here seeing as her parents no longer remember her own face. I am happy to hear about Harry's return, and we will take all precautions needed to protect the school."

"Thank you sir!" Draco said as a smile crept across his face.

"As for your task." The Headmaster chuckled. "I do so hope you will not try to carry it out any longer."

"No sir." Draco said as he nodded his thanks and left the room. He felt as though his life was going to get back on track for once. Maybe, just maybe his future could be happy. After telling Potter all he knew of the Dark Lord weaknesses and such, Pot- he meant Harry would stand a much better chance.

_Maybe then Weasley will quit being a git and I can have real friends for once in my life._ Draco laughed slightly as he sped down the halls back to the Hospital Wing. He had a lot to share and was hoping Hermione would listen to him. Maybe now that he quit the other side she would accept him. Maybe, just maybe.

When Draco got back to the hospital wing, Hermione was asleep, Ron and Harry were beside her bed locked in an intense game of wizard's chess. They both looked up when the door closed and glared at Draco.

"I thought we told you to go away Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Ron, Harry. Please hear me out." Both boys were slightly thrown off by the tenderness in his voice.

"Why should we?" Harry growled.

"Because maybe he has some valuable information." Suddenly, behind Draco came Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, it's good to see the real you but perhaps you both will control your tempers a little better."

"Yes sir." They said reluctantly. Dumbledore looked at Draco with his twinking blue eyes and smiled.

"Maybe you would join them Draco. I have a little something I would like to say." Draco nodded and stood with Harry and Ron at the foot of Hermione's bed. "Now, you will have to inform Miss Granger of this when she awakens, but for now we must let her sleep. I have a job for you all. It's very important that you four work as a team. It will be unbelievably dangerous, and you will have to leave the school grounds for a long period of time."

"But sir-"

"Harry, I ask that you listen for this is something you cannot refuse. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are the top students at this school, with them at your side protection spells and such will be of no trouble. I am putting my entire faith into you all. I need you to find the rest of the Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort."

* * *

**A/N:** Review what you think of this ending and keep an eye out for the sequel- "Time is Healing 2"!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So...I haven't been written in a loooooonnnnnnngggggg time. Lol. I am so sorry. It's my senior year and yeesh I just have a lot on my plate.

But I think it has been decided that I will be making a sequel to this one. :)

So, because of that vote the previous chapter was the last one for this sequel and I'll just add a little bit to it. :)

This one is just an authors note to let all of you wonderful readers know. :)

So keep a look out for my next one- "Time is Healing 2"


End file.
